Our journey, continues
by BeingAWallflowerAllThisTime
Summary: Ciel thought it was all over. But what, is happening? He had not die, and why, is Sebastian taking him to a place he had never known before? What was wrong, for the contract was not fulfilled, and now Ciel has to travel with Sebastian, in order to retrieve his lost soul?
1. Conflict

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso. ^_^

**A/N:**I'm so nervous! This is my first ever fanfiction, and I was not aware about what would happen to me? Please enjoy and give me your reviews!

**Chapter 1**

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"Maybe. A little."_

_"OK. Then try to do it gentle."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

Ciel closed his eyes, waiting for the demon to devoured his soul. Sebastian gave a wicked smile, then he leaned close to his 'Master'.

_"Now... My Lord..."_

Ciel felt his lip pressed against Sebastian's. He had this weird, yet strange feeling about this. It didn't feel as painful as he had thought. He felt Sebastian's toungue entering his mouth, licking his own toungue, and he had a sweet sense as his breath came united with the demon. He thought this was just a procedure of devouring one's soul, so that he welcomed Sebastian's tounge and showed no sign of resistance. Then he started to feel breathless, for Sebastian's mouth keep pressing against his and did not allow him to take any breath.

Then everything went black.

Ciel was sure that he was laying against a flat surface. He had this skeptical feeling that he was not dead, _yet. _His senses were still working, he could hear nothing, but feeling his heart pounding inside his chest. Assuming that he was alive, he opened his eyes.

He was laying on a pure white bed, inside a white crystal chamber which he did not recognized. He looked upon the mirror beside the bed and realized that he was naked, and yet his eyes were united in the color blue. He did not see the demon's mark; which has disappeared from his right eye, it was gone, as he thought the contract was finished, for he did not need it anymore. Everything was totally white, from the high collumns to the three-legged table in the centered of the room. Except for an object that lays upon the table. A ring was placed on a white cushion, yet it was blue, and golden frames were attached around it to make it shines brighter. Ciel realized that this was his ring, a Phantomhive symbol which was passed down from generations. He picked it up, and fit it right into his thumb.

All at the same time, as Ciel put on his ring, it glowed brighter and brighter, until he could see nothing.

And then he heard something. It was the sound of nature. He could hear birds singing, and the movement of the trees, as they swayed with the wind. He felt sunlight upon his face, and he was, again, laying down. But this time, he was laying on grass. He winced, then he saw a tall figure, bending above him. Then everything came into focus. Looking down at him was a thin oval face with a pair of dark crimson eyes, black-haired man. He gave a slight smirk along with Ciel's awaken.

"So you're finally awake, young Master..." Sebastian whisperred into Ciel's ears.

"W-What, why are you here? Wait, _why_ _am I _ here? Where am I?" Ciel blurted out.

"Let us not worry about that right now, young Master. I will explain everything to you at times. Now, if you will permit me..." Sebastian got onto his feet, as he lifted Ciel with his mighty arms.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Ciel questioned impatiently.

"To...the place, young Master. I apology in advance for not telling you the exact destination, but I assure that you will be able to understand..." Sebastian answered skeptically. Then, he flicked his hand. A gigantic hole seemed to apearred out of nowhere. It hung in mid-air, in a color of black. Purple and red smoke flickered around the hole, as if it was welcoming the entrance of the two people standing before it, like a kind of _portal_.

Suddenly, Ciel realized what this meant. "You..you don't say, you're taking me to _hell _?"

"Precisely. But not _quite, _my Lord." Sebastian gave a grin. Then he jumped into the hole.

Everything was terrible. It was so hot that it nearly burnt Ciel's skin. Moans and wailings were echoeing through the space. Ciel gave a loud yelp as a fire flickered through his legs.

"Endure it, my Lord. It will hurt just a little, we're nearly there." Sebastian said as he tried to cover Ciel's skin as much as possible with his appeared-out-of-nowhere pair of black-feathered wings.

Ciel gripped onto Sebastian as tightly as he could, and together they flew across the dimension. It felt like hours to Ciel, as he had lost awareness of how long he had been flying with Sebastian, and finally he felt Sebastian decending onto the ground. He step down and did not believe what he saw. In front of his eyes were the Phantomhive manor, for he could not be mistaken with the British structure. But yet, _a lot _of things changed. The leaves on the trees in the yard was black instead of a shade of green. The blue sky now replaced itself with a bloody red color. There was no Baldroy, Meirin, Finnian nor Tanaka-the servants of the manor awaiting for him. As Ciel look around at the gates, he did not see the usual streets or towns surrounding it. All was red, as if his manor was just swaying inside a midst of eternity.

"This place..." Ciel expressed in surprise.

"Forgive me for my bad work, my Lord. But i cannot assemble the Phantomhive manor as it once looked like, for now we are not, literally, on Earth, anymore." Sebastian bowed deep to his Master.

"You mean...this is your place?" Ciel asked confusingly.

"This is where I stay when there was no contract available, sir." Sebastian replied with his left hand clutching on his chest.

"So why...my manor then? Why did you not make it to look like other places?" Ciel urged.

"Its visual view changes upon the person's environmental desire, my Lord, for I see that you find yourself most comfortable within your own home." Sebastian answered Ciel. "Now, shall we enter, my Lord?" Sebastian asked as he opened the double doors to the Great Hall.

Together they went inside the mansion. Ciel gasped. Every single thing was totally indentical with the original manor: the golden-crystalized chandelier shone brightly upon them, the wooden stair case that led upstairs,the dining room, the kitchen, and Ciel's bedroom, al was well organized. Ciel stood frowning at the place, when Sebastian said: "Very well, my Lord. Shall I take you to bath after this long journey?"

"Fine, then." Ciel half-heartedly agreed, for he felt strange that he was back home, and nothing ever happened.

When Sebastian had left Ciel in his study to prepare for bath, Ciel sat there thinking. _What is this all about? Why didn't Sebastian take my soul? And now how the hell did we end up in this place? _Ciel rubbed his hair. He walked towards a mirror, and saw his eyepatch clutching his face. The vision of himself while inside the white chamber was different, he was pretty sure that the contract mark had disappeared, yet now it remained on his eye again, as if he was having a dream of some sort. He was still wearing his ring, but whenever he looked into it, he felt a jolt in his stomach, as if he had just _lost _ something really valuable, but what, he couldn't remember.

Ciel was deep in thought when a voice interrupted. "Master, the water is ready. Let me assist you." Sebastian called out. Ciel followed him to the familiar bathroom, get undressed, and finally set himself into the warm water. Then again, this strange feeling came up, as he saw a weird symbol shaped like a circle with red lines inside it tangling somepoint above his waist. He remembered seeing it somewhere before, but couldn't make it out clearly. He asked: "Sebastian, what is going on after all? Why do I have this strange feeling that I had lost something quite important, yet I don't remember. And I was wondering why _did you not _devour my soul?"

"Ah, yes, my Lord. This has an explaination, but quite confusing for me as I was trying to figure out the whole thing.

"As you recall, our contract was made, and I claimed that your soul belonged to me, and that I would take it after the contract was dealed. But, however, I couldn't manage to get it, because I realized that, technically, _no soul _was found inside your body, young Master." Sebastian explained.

Hearing the shocking statement, Ciel exclaimed. "What did you mean, _no souls _?"

"It basically means, that, either your soul had been ' _lost_', which is kinda hard to believe, or, your soul had been _stolen _from another demon. And in this case, right when I lost my left arm while dueling with that Ash the Angel, the contract seal was broken for a split second-" Sebastian stopped in mid-sentence to lift Ciel off the bathtub, and cleaning his body "and I had to say that this demon was quite smart to have used this precious moment to steal away your soul, young Master." Sebastian cast a warning look.

All of this was a shock to Ciel, as now he realized that his soul belonged to another demon. "So why am I living like this then? I should have died when that demon took away my soul!" Ciel said frantically, with seriousness upon his face.

"No quite, my Lord. You are still alive, as long as your soul exists. That demon had just only cast a 'reservation' upon your soul, for it had not completely become his, while the contract was still available between you and me. That is, he cannot devour your soul as long as I am _alive._

"When the contract was broken, your soul wandered off, because it was no longer upon my control. It immediately consealed itself inside any possessive objects it could find. And that, is the thing that you were wearing on your thumb, my Lord. _The Phantomhive ring._ _"_

Ciel held up his thumb, looking carefully at the ring. "So...you mean, my _soul_ is inside this ring?"

"I am quite positive, my Lord. However, you cannot release it, for it was still in reservation of the other demon. But as long as you keep that ring beside you, you are fine." Sebastian explained.

"But how am I suppose to live without a soul?" Ciel still hadn't give up.

"Like a _demon, _my Lord. Demons of my kind do not have a soul, because we do not desire the basic needs of life, such as human food, and resting, like sleeping. That is why we don't grow up, and only take the form that suits the contract's owner most. We survive by collecting and eating souls, just to make our lifepan lasts longer. Otherwise, we don't live like you humans do." Sebastian continued, grinning even wider.

Ciel spoke in a slow-motion way. "So...that means..."

"That is, you are now, I assume, living just like a _demon. _Yes. Without a soul.

"Now, shall I assist you to bed...I mean, now that you _don't _sleep, do you?" Smirked Sebastian.

**Chapter 2 will be continued next week! Please enjoy!**


	2. Misunderstanding

Hi everybody! I'm back with chapter 2 for this fanfiction! This time I tried my best to fix the grammar and spelling mistakes, so I hope it DOES get better.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own the manga! This is just a fiction that I made up.

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian carried Ciel to bed. To be honest, Ciel felt strange because he realized that now he doesn't have a soul, and that he wouldn't need to sleep, nor eat. It made him feel a bit…empty inside, as he will have to live in a different life: to abandon all the delicious food, and all the sweet dreams. He can still eat them, though, but he somehow felt tasteless, as if he doesn't care about anything, and always end up wasting more food. At night, the bloody sky would turn into a shade of black, with no shining stars nor Moon at all. Ciel would look out of the windows and see nothing, as if the mansion was the only glowing spark in the whole universe.

He couldn't sleep at all, and he always felt bored throughout the night. He would read as many books as he liked, but none of them seemed to be very amusing at all. Sebastian came in and out serving him daily, and to make sure that Ciel did not tend to run away. _As if I had a place to escape. _Ciel thought. He was bored to death. Just sitting in his study, reading books were no longer his hobby anymore, it was more like a _punishment _for doing something wrong. He sometimes caught sight of Sebastian doing something suspicious alone, but what, he had no idea in particular.

It was on one evening, and Ciel cannot wait any longer. While Sebastian was serving him his tea, he asked:

"Exactly what in the world are you planning to do, Sebastian? You kept me here for nearly a month and I have got no idea what is going on. Why are we not going to retrieve my soul back? Where is that bloody demon and what were you up to sneaking in the middle of the night all these times?"

"It is not quite time yet for me to tell you everything, my Lord. I am afraid that you might wander off alone and try to resolve things by yourself, and that is NOT going to help the situation to get better." Sebastian bowed.

"But please, don't you see that I have got NOTHING, literally, NOTHING to do? Just how many more times do I have to listen to you, to remain inside this mansion? At least tell me your plan, so I could get an idea of things going on. What would happen to the people at my mansion? The Queen? Scotland Yard? I almost lost track of time and space, Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can only tell you that the servants are fine, they were sent to the Middleford mansion in replacement, and I am not so sure about Her Majesty nor the Yard. But now that is not the thing that we should worry about. The main thing is, how to get your soul back without damaging it, because if I tried to use force to steal it back, your soul may be in grave danger. It could possibly be _torn off_." Said Sebastian.

Knowing that it was no use pursuing Sebastian to reveal his plans, Ciel had an idea. "That is for now, Sebastian. You may go." Ciel dismissed.

"Yes, my Lord. I shall prepare for, um, _snacks. _Not those kind of _snacks, _of course, Master." Sebastian added, for he saw the confusion on Ciel's face. As he said so, he retreated and closed the door.

As nighttime fell, it was time for Ciel's move. He set up a chair in his study, with its back towards the door. Then he put a mannequin on the chair, added a wig which matched the color of his hair. Then he arranged it so it looked like him best from behind, with one leg crossing on one another, arms beneath his chin, clutching his face. When it was all set, he crept out of the room unnoticed. He knew that Sebastian would come in to check on him about every hour, and suddenly he wondered if Sebastian had been doing the same thing over and over when Ciel was back in his manor, sleeping, for he did not know that Sebastian was there all the time, watching him. He found Sebastian as a very reliable, loyal and caring butler, even if he was just playing his role to accomplish the contract. _Even if he is a demon, he DOES do things perfectly without 'immortal forces', though. Or maybe sometimes he does, but rarely. _Ciel thought of his butler.

Ciel heard footsteps coming towards the room, so he quickly hid underneath the table, and hoping his plan would succeed. Sebastian opened the door, scanned the room, and looked upon the chair. He winced his eyes suspiciously, and Ciel's stomach was on the edge. But then he said nothing, and asked: "You're alright? My Lord?"

Ciel did not answer. Sebastian sighed, and turned away, for he was too familiar with these kind of reactions from Ciel, especially when his Master was having a tantrum, or feeling angry with him. Ciel gave out a sigh of relief and he crept out of the door at once. He followed Sebastian through the halls, and stopped in front of Sebastian's room. He leaned closer to the door, trying to peep inside through the keyhole. Then suddenly he heard something.

"…then what would you expect from me? What do you want?" Sebastian's voice called out.

"I've told you already. I want that boy. Give his body to me, and I'll lift off the _bounding charm _which lies upon his soul_._" Replied a strange female voice.

"I can't do that. He is still my Master, and I swore to the Moon that I would protect him at no cost." Said Sebastian impatiently.

"If that's so, I have no business here." The female voice replied. "_Unless you, _become my servant. And I, in return, will give you his soul. Give me your body, belong to me and only me. Obey me, give me your services, and _betray _that boy. And I will grant you his soul. In other words, would you _sacrifice _yourself for him?" The female voice asked.

"But, what would happen to the Master's body? There is a rule, which says that, '_if your contract dealer does not wish to grant the demon their soul, because either the contract was not fulfilled, or they were _forced_ to give away their soul by other's interference, the lifespan of the demon would be reduced to half when that demon devours the soul, in consequence of breaking the rules of making contracts.' _Isn't that just a foolish way to make me your servant, as I would be dead long before I fulfill your orders?" Sebastian protested.

"I don't care. You save yourself, or save the boy? Which one? Choose wisely." The female voice said.

Ciel was expecting Sebastian to say 'no', for he had been such a loyal butler since the contract was made. There was no reason for him to abandon Ciel to save his own life, as he had commanded the demon to stay by his side forever until the contract was fulfilled. Is Sebastian _that_ greedy to even betray him, just to devour his soul?

"Okay, fine then. I will become your servant. You, release the 'reservation' on Master's soul, so that I could have it." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

"Then it's all settled. Let us make a proper contract." Said the woman.

Ciel was too shocked to think of anything. Just following whatever his instincts tell him, he looked into the room.

The lights were dimly lit. There was a wooden table in the center of the room. Sitting on one side was Sebastian, holding out his left arm to reveal the contract mark between him and Ciel. On the opposite side, was a very pretty woman, with long black/brownish hair tied up like a low ponytail. Her eyes were somewhat yellowish with a tiny bit of green color. She wore a plain white thigh-split dress in which it exposed all of her white-skinned legs. Jewels were glittering on her head, neck and dress. Any men would have fallen for her by now, but Sebastian showed no sign of interest. Together they placed their arm on the wooden table.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, agreed to become Cecilia Hunter's faithful servant, after I had devoured the soul of Ciel Phantomhive. I swear to be loyal to my new Mistress, and to serve her until I die." Sebastian declared.

"I, Cecilia Hunter, will take Sebastian Michaelis as my new servant, after he devours Ciel Phantomhive's soul as proof to the contract." Replied Cecilia.

All at once their eyes glowed red, and the contract mark which lies on Sebastian's left hand glowed brightly. Ciel noticed it replacing itself with another strange mark which shaped kind of like a rose. The same figure glowed on the side of the female demon's neck. After a while, everything turned normal.

"What are you waiting for? Unleash the soul!" Sebastian urged.

"Not quite yet. _After _you serve me." Cecilia gave a wicked grin. "Come over here." She demanded. Sebastian gave her a warning look, but obeyed anyway. He came over, and Cecilia pulled him towards herself. She placed her hands on Sebastian's face, and he leaned closer. Then she whispered something that Ciel could not hear. Ciel felt a jolt inside his stomach as she licked Sebastian's ear. She continued to strip, and she herself unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt until they were almost naked. They kissed, and Sebastian started to place his hands on her body, but however, his face remained cold as ice. Together they lounged on the bed and Sebastian started to lick her body on sensitive spots. Cecilia giggled, and smirked as Sebastian spread her legs out.

Ciel couldn't watch this no more. Shock and terror pierced through his heart. He dashed out of the hiding place and ran through the halls. Everything happened so fast that he hadn't got time to think. But there's one thing that he knew for sure. _Sebastian betrayed him. His loyal, faithful servant betrayed him. _Suddenly he had this strange feeling, and somehow, not angry nor disgusted, but something more like… miserable. When he saw Sebastian doing dirty things with Cecilia, he did not feel loathing, but he had _imagined _that Cecilia was _him_ instead. His heart raced and when he realized what he was thinking, he felt weird.

"What is happening to me? Why do I have such disgusting thoughts? Thinking Sebastian doing those things… I must have been insane. Moreover, what would happen to me now? Will I die? Probably yes, Sebastian would have taken my soul any minute now…" He thought.

And then he felt the pain inside his heart, truly pain, like a thousand knives charging towards his body. He went dizzy, and fainted onto his bed.

**The end of the chapter! Stay tuned to find out what would happen! ^_^**


	3. Clearance

**Hi folks! Here is chapter 3. Please give me your reviews, and again, enjoy!**

**A disclaimer: All rights belong to Yana Toboso, the original author. I have nothing to own, literally. ( )**

**Chapter 3**

Ciel was back again in the white-crystallized chamber, he once has been before. Although this time there was no blue ring on the table. There was a crystal door at the end of the room, in which Ciel had not been able to open at the first time he was here. He approached it, and tried the door. It opened with a slight creak. Where he was standing stood a vast and high island in which the chamber lies above. The outer sky was in the shade of dark gray and there were stone steps leading down amongst the mountain's edge. Ciel strolled down and reached the bottom of the steps. There was nothing else besides from a small wooden harbor launch, and attached to it was a small canoe with a wooden paddle. But the strange thing was, there was no water beneath the island, but _fog _instead. The fog was so thick under that Ciel could not see the bottom, it was like the canoe was floating all by itself.

He looked across, and see figures moving on the other side of the _fog lake, _or whatever it was called. The mysterious figures seemed to be _waving, _as if they were calling for Ciel to come over and join them. He winced to try to get a sight of them, but all he saw was shadows. Shadows in the shape of human form. Some of them were utterly tall, but some were very small instead. There was something racing inside Ciel's brain. He wanted to cross the lake. The creepy voices that cried out seemed to be really tempting. His curiosity was getting higher and higher, and for he cannot wait anymore, he approached the wooden harbor. Just as he was about to launch himself in, a strange voice spoke:

"_Don't. Do not go. You will not be able to get back once you were over there. Do not let the temptations run through your mind. Conceal it. I may be able to take you back to reality."_

Ciel hesitated. He did not know whether this person was trustful or not. What if this person was trying to hold him back instead of freeing him? For a split second, Sebastian's image flashed through his mind. Everything was starting to come back into his head, the demon woman, Sebastian's contract, and the _dirty_ things he saw…

"I _want _to get out of here. Take me to Sebastian's." Ciel commanded.

There was a flash of light, and Ciel opened his eyes widely. He was laying on his bed inside the bedroom. The candles were dimly lit, and sitting next to him was Sebastian. He gave a smirk and said: "So you're finally awake, _my Master._" He emphasized the last two words.

Anger went through Ciel's face. He crawled backwards, away from the mattress, to get away from Sebastian as far as he could.

"You… you…! Don't touch me, DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU DEMON!" Ciel cried out in anger and terror. Sebastian did not obey, he walked across the room, approaching Ciel.

"I believe that what you saw last night, was _not _how the truth seems to be like, young Master." Sebastian looked straight into Ciel's face, with a piercing look.

"So… so you knew I was watching, huh. Liar. LIAR. I SAW EVERYTHING. Do not lie to me, you bastard!" Ciel offended.

"Young Master, I do believe that you remember what I swore to you. I do not tell lies."

"But you _betrayed_ me, you sold me to that demon-"

"Master, listen-"

"-I saw you made a contract with her, yet you tell me that you do not-"

"-please, listen to me-"

"-and, and I saw you kissing her, and you-"

"-everything was not what it seemed like, young-"

"-you know that you are a demon, yet you two lunged on the bed, and-"

"THAT WOMAN IS DEAD!"

Sebastian cut Ciel off in mid-sentence. Ciel was drowned in sweat, trying to argue with his demon butler. Shock and terror was on his face.

"I… ah… you…" He blabbered.

"I repeat, young Master, that woman demon is _dead." _Sebastian reassured his Master. He grabbed a tissue on the table, and came closer to wipe out the sweat on Ciel's body.

"But… but how-" Ciel was shaking hard.

"Tsk, tsk. Seeing you in a state like this, young Master, begging for me, this is just _so _unlike the head of the Phantomhive's family, my Lord. Now please lay back and let me explain everything to you, Master." Sebastian said calmly. After Ciel had calmed down a bit, he listened to Sebastian and tucked himself inside the blanket. When he was all settled, Sebastian spoke.

_A flashback from Sebastian's memory._

_He was sitting in his room, drawing sketches on the table, in order to _summon _another demon. He finally figured out a way to take back his Master's soul. It took him merely three weeks long to figure out the right way, and to call on the right one. After he had drawn the sketches, he murmured the incantations to summon the demon. After about three trials, he was able to call out one._

_The candles flickered, and rose pedals descended from the air. There stood a female demon with black wings. Her hair matched the color of her wings. She had yellowish and feline-like eyes, in which they were glowing. She wore a plain white dress with splitting thigh-lines. She stared at Sebastian._

"_Huh? What is this? I was expecting a human, yet why is this demon here? Who are you and why did you summon me, demon?" Demanded the woman._

"_I just wanted to ask a few _clarifying _questions from you. I want you to tell me about Ciel Phantomhive's soul. I assume that you, were the one that stole away his soul from me." Asked Sebastian._

"_Ah, the poor bloke. Yes, I _stole _his soul. But just for _entertainment. _And you know what? Those kind of souls were really rare, and because they were rare, they were _delicious. _A soul which is bounded from pure _hatred, _yes, really rare, which was evil enough to kill all the people. Most human wasted their souls for rubbish reasons, such as the desire to become successful and famous, or to be able to win in every battle. They didn't realize that when they die, they would just _lose _everything. _

"_As for this child's one, he wished for _revenge, _a really smart way to last his life longer, for you do not know how many people he hated in the whole universe. And you might just end up killing one person a day, and to not even know when his hatred was over. He might just trick you every day by telling you he hated this person, and hated that person, because hatred is an eternal feeling, and no human could have been kind enough not to hate anyone. The world is bounded with hatred, that's why our job was to fulfill their desires. Yes, an intelligent move, really…" The female demon explained. _

"_So you meant that you took away his soul because it was delicious and rare? How silly of you. There were thousands and thousands of wandering souls in the world. And yet you picked this boy. That pissed me off." Mocked Sebastian in an ironic way._

"_That, I cannot answer you why. Moreover, wouldn't you want to take his soul back? Right now, I want to offer you a chance. How about this, you, will give me the young boy's body. I will give you his 'precious' soul." The demon declared._

"_You? Taking my Master's body? Don't be ridiculous. What do you want with my Master's body?" Sebastian asked confusingly. _

"_I cannot tell you either. This is my only compromise. If you don't agree, there is nothing that I can do for you." Replied the woman. Then she gave a wicked smile._

Sebastian told Ciel everything exactly from what he had eavesdropped. Then he continued.

_After making the new contract with Cecilia, she beckoned him over. He looked at her through gritted teeth, but realized he had no choice, or else his plan would fail. He walked over, and Cecilia whispered:_

"_I want you… to have sex with me… now." She gave a ridiculous request._

_Sebastian was puzzled. What does this have anything to do with his Master's soul? Before he could reply, he heard a movement behind the door. Finally realized what this meant, he closed his eyes in ashamed. Cecilia licked his ears, and stripped her clothes in which he felt disgusted. He obeyed her request, fake-kissing her, and carried her to bed to block the view of the person which he knew was standing behind the door. He removed his gloves, and started to kiss the demon on her neck, down to her breasts, belly button and finally he spread her legs and kissed her on the inner laps. He thought this would please her, as humans always do that to each other. He heard footsteps stomping away, and he gave a devilish smirk. He suddenly pressed Cecilia down hard on the bed, put his index and middle finger into her mouth. The female demon gave a surprise look, but sucked Sebastian's long, thin fingers anyway. Sebastian bent down, sucking and licking her neck, then whispered into her ears:_

"_It is about time to stop acting." Sebastian suggested. Then, before Cecilia could say anything, he swung his arm and seized her neck, as if he could strangle her to death at any moment now. "Are you satisfied yet, after tricking my Master to believe in these dirty things? What do you really want?" Sebastian asked nastily, his red eyes glowing. _

"_I… Gah! I t-told you already, I w-want that boy's s-soul, gah! It's delicious!" Cecilia spoke, trying to get away from Sebastian's grip. _

"_Is it that so?" Sebastian continued. "Hm… I believe you have a name, Cecilia, yes? Based on my knowledge, demons do not require names. WHO told you to steal Master's soul?" Sebastian urged, angrier than ever._

"_I... GAH… I can't tell you that, he'll kill me." Answered Cecilia. Before she could take another breath, Sebastian used his other hand to pierce straight through her chest. Blood scattered on the bed, and onto his face. Black smoke was hovering around him, his anger was at climax._

"_I ask you one last time. WHO-ORDERED-YOU?" Sebastian commanded._

_Cecilia took one last breath, and said: "Claude…. Claude Faustus."_

**Woo-hoo! I reached the end of this chapter! Phew, that was hard work! Please review and tell me if it's good or not! .^**


	4. His Feelings

**Hey guys, it's me again! I decided to include a few more characters from Kuroshitsuji rather than just Ciel and Sebby, and the first one is Claude. But still, the romance is always between Ciel and Sebastian. And I wouldn't want to include too much returning characters, or else it would become so boring. So anyway, here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

**P.S/ I do not own the manga, this is JUST a fiction. **

**Chapter 4**

Ciel stood stunned. He was rooted into the ground. _Claude Faustus? _The demon who stole his soul? But why? He had no relationship with him, and yet they haven't met face-to-face for once. Claude's reputation was only known for his position as the Trancy family's butler. That was all Ciel knew about him, and he had no idea until now that Claude was also a demon.

"Claude Faustus? You mean the Trancy butler?" Ciel asked in amazement.

"I believe that is him you are talking about, young Master. But he is no longer a butler, because his master is dead." Sebastian replied.

"_Dead_? The Trancy master is _dead? _You mean he made a contract with Claude, then Claude took his soul?" Ciel asked.

"I do not know, Master. But let us just assume that it was true." Sebastian said. "And now, Master, it is your turn to answer _my _questions. Why did you not listen to me, to remain in the study, yet you cheated to sneak out?" Sebastian continued.

Ciel clutched the feathered blanket. "Who… who said that I have to listen to whatever you say? I'm the Master here, not you. Besides, you… you cheated too. Have you not done those… those things…with…" He stopped in mid-sentence, with a slight blush on his face as he recalled the scene from earlier.

"Didn't I told you that it was just an act? I had no choice but to obey her, or else I would not be able to pull out the information." Sebastian gave a grin. "Besides, why did that _bother _you, my Lord? Was it not right for me to do those dirty tricks? Or… you don't say, you're _jealous, _Master?" Sebastian chuckled at his Master's pity.

"Non… nonsense you are talking about! Me? Jealous? Of course not! Who do you think I am? I just felt _disgusted _that a demon like you would do such harassing stuff!" Ciel denied, blushing hard, he looked away, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"Hm? Is that so? Would you say the same thing if it was _you _whom I did those… harassing things, you say, with?" Sebastian smirked devilishly.

"En… enough of that! You! Get outta here, leave me alone!" Ciel's face turned scarlet. He looked outside the window, as if there was something more attractive than his butler. Sebastian grinned, and obeyed.

"As you wish, my Lord." He turned away. After Sebastian left, Ciel laid face-down onto the pillow. He was blushing so hard that his head might just explode. _What has gotten into me? _He thought. He was on the verge of anger when he saw Sebastian doing those things with the other demon. It is true that Sebastian was a really reliable and amazing butler he has, but the way Ciel thought of him is somewhat different than the bond that usually appears between a master and a butler. Ciel _cared _for Sebastian. Not the way between a cat and its owner, of course, but more towards… romantic feelings. Ciel had to admit himself that his feelings were getting towards Sebastian. He suddenly thought about the feelings that he had between him and his fiancé, Elizabeth. It was a totally different thing. Elizabeth was more like a sister to him, nothing more, nothing less. If she hadn't been his cousin, they would have been nothing else besides _strangers. _Now that he thought of it, he actually _never _had those romantic feelings for Elizabeth. He did not feel sorry for her, but he just had this… loss that made him feel a bit emptier inside. But when he thought of his butler, there was this jolt again inside his stomach. The more he thought about Sebastian, the more he realized how much he needed him. If it hadn't been for Sebastian, he would have been dead when Viscount Druitt sold him to the bad men during the auction, when Madam Red tried to kill him, he would have been dead from the crazy zombies on board that tried to attack him. Ciel did not know since when had Sebastian become so precious to him, it was probably back then on the first day they met, but he couldn't realize it. _Enough of that, I had so many things to worry about now. My soul should have come back by now, I don't know, but since I felt sleepy, well, probably yes. _Ciel said to himself. He tucked himself in and fell asleep at once.

Sebastian was back in his room. The bloodstains from the mattress was replaced with a shiny and clean one, bright as new. He sat down on a wooden chair and sat still for a while, thinking about something. There was a photo frame stacked onto the table, showing Ciel, his Master, sleeping on his armchair in the study. Sebastian was standing next to him, smiling at the old camera that was believed to recall your beloved ones back into the photos it produced. Behind the window was Pluto, Ciel's hellhound clutching his hands onto the bars. Sebastian stared at it, as if it reminded him of a beautiful memory. On that day two years ago, he remembered Meirin, Finnian and Baldroy trying to take his image due to his master's orders. He knew about it from the very start, but avoided being captured because he was afraid that the other servants would find out about his true identity as a demon, for they do not appear in photos that were captured. He remembered coming into his Master's study at night and he was tempted into capturing a photo of his young Master. He was curious about whom Ciel cared for the most. He was so surprised when it turned out that it was him who was standing next to Ciel. So in the end it was him who Ciel cared for the most? At first, he thought Ciel was a pitiful and silly person. A human? Caring for a demon? He never believed in such nonsense. Sebastian was just obeying Ciel's commands in order to devour his soul, by acting in a role of a butler. He was always tempted by a thought to eat his Master's soul, and nothing else. But he was not quite sure if it was Pluto or Ciel who cared for him best, for they both appeared in the photo. Sebastian was pretty sure that Ciel was the one, for _he knew his Master so well_. He chuckled and turned away to fulfill his preparations for tomorrow.

As nighttime passed and daytime came, Sebastian strolled to Ciel's bedroom and gently knocked on the door. There was no reply. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. _Is his Master still being outraged with him? _He sighed and opened the door. What surprised him best was that Ciel was lying on the bed, as if _sleeping. _Sebastian stood stunned for a while, then carefully, he strolled across the room. He looked upon the boy's face, and saw him snoring quietly. Suddenly Sebastian just wanted to stare at him. _He was really cute when he's sleeping, indeed. _Thought Sebastian. Ciel's soft and cute face laid on the feathered pillow. His eyelashes were long and curled up just made him look more innocent_. _And now his sleeping shirt was crumpled up, exposing his white legs that made Sebastian more interested. He was clutching a pillow, and Sebastian thought that he looked like a _baby_. Although his actions and manners were like an adult, he was still in shape of a 13-year-old boy. Sebastian leaned on the bed, and it gave a small creak. He whispered into Ciel's ear:

"Well, well, looks like our Master was really enjoying himself sleeping." Sebastian grinned and slowly he pressed his lips onto Ciel's. The sense was sweet according Sebastian, Ciel's small and soft mouth was totally sucked in by Sebastian. He began to explore his Master's mouth. First, he licked the tongue in a passionate way. Then he started to place his mouth on Ciel's neck, being too much tempted to _eat up _Ciel, as well as capturing his soul. Ciel opened his eyes murmuring lazily and realized what was happening. He used his arms to push Sebastian away, but his muscles were too weak compared to a mighty butler.

"What the-" He squealed as Sebastian pressed his two hands down on the mattress. "You bastard! What are you doing to me?" He blushed.

"Be careful of what you said, my Lord. I was just wondering why were you able to sleep even when your soul is missing. But now I guessed that it has returned to you, so I was just gonna fulfill my duty. And I think it would be easier since you were asleep." Sebastian stared at Ciel. "My my, you looked so cute and vulnerable when you sleep, my Lord, that I could hardly resist to _eat _you." He smirked.

"YOU-gerroff me this instant! I can't talk like this!" He shoved Sebastian off. Sebastian backed up, and gave a wide grin that made Ciel turned scarlet. Ciel sat up on the edge of the bed, and looked down at his knees, blushing hard. "Ok, do whatever you want. Eat me, take my soul. I guess it's all over then." He was shaking so hard, for everything happened too fast. He would no longer able to be with Sebastian, not right after he realized how important Sebastian was to him. He felt bitter, for this was all over, after all the times that he was beside his butler. Ciel was on the verge of tears, he was about to cry, but he needed to stay strong, so he tried to conceal it.

Seeing his Master like this, Sebastian couldn't help but gave a grin. A victorious grin. He bent down and held his Master's arms to stop him from trembling. He placed his lips on Ciel's neck and kissed it. Then he licked and sucked the neck, for he knew that it was a very sensitive spot of his Master. Ciel winced and gave a small moan, and pressed his hands on Sebastian's wide chest. Sebastian gave Ciel a small ticklish bite, then he turned to face his Master. "You silly boy, do you think I would actually get to eat your soul?"

"W-What? What do you mean? My soul! There you have it! Why not eat it?" Ciel protested.

"My Lord, didn't I tell you that I still couldn't devour your soul, since another demon had cast a seal on it?" Sebastian asked.

"But you killed that lady demon!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. But she worked for Claude Faustus, remember? That means we still got one more to get down." Sebastian explained.

"Oh my God… Why is it sooooo hard? But then… _hey… _you knew that you couldn't take my soul, so why did you tease me like that? I tell you, it's not funny!" Ciel said loudly.

"But it was _obvious _that you liked it, didn't you, my Lord? Should I describe your reaction to you when I…"Sebastian smirked when Ciel cut him off. "En-Enough joking! Stop talking about that! Now answer me: if my soul was not completely back, then _how come _I slept last night?" Ciel added quickly in order to hide his deep embarrassment.

"Ah, my Lord. I can't take your soul doesn't mean that you didn't have your soul back. That lady demon made a contract, said that she would return your soul after I obeyed her, correct? She really did so, so it's nothing confusing that now you really have your soul back. She is the soul-keeper for Claude Faustus, and she was just following his orders. But the 'reservation' was still there, as long as Claude is alive. What we need to do now is just gonna kill him, then you _are mine." _Sebastian smiled wickedly.

"I understood. That is settled then. So now I suppose that I was just gonna live normal then. No wonder I felt hungry." Ciel answered. He had this strange relieve feeling that he realized he got to stay with Sebastian a bit longer. "Prepare for my breakfast. And by the way, what's today's schedule then?" He added.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "It's _obvious_, isn't it? We're visiting Claude Faustus."

**Yay! Done with chapter 4! *sobbing while celebrating* Thanks guys for reading my fanfiction, and I'll do my best to write more! Please review and tell me what you think about this or what should be changed/added into this!**

**Bye for now! (^_^)**


	5. A trip to a friend's house

**Hello everybody! It's Wallflower again. Last chapter you discovered that Claude was behind all of this, and I thought whether if I should include Alois in this or not. Well, in the end, I thought no, because to me, that guy is soooo much troublesome, and I would prefer if the story goes between Ciel and Sebastian only. So anyway, I hope this is the right choice. If not, then… *mumble* I'll guess I'll make an extra chapter with all the funny and dramatic characters such as Grell, Alois, Druitt and Soma! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! \(^o^)/**

**A disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights reserved on Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter 5**

After Ciel had his breakfast, including French toast, croissants, green tea, and strawberries, he set off for a morning bath. The room was all set, with warm water and soap bubbles floating around. Sebastian stood waiting for him in front of the door. Ciel's eyes twitched a little at the sight of him. Sebastian came near to take off his sleeping shirt. Ciel had an awkward feeling when Sebastian touched his skin and he shivered. It was just like his daily routine back then, but now, he felt embarrassed when standing naked in front of Sebastian. Then Sebastian, with his bare hands, attempted to lift Ciel into the bathtub. He spoke really quickly:

"Er… Se-Sebastian, can you let me do things on my own for now?" He did not look into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

The butler grinned, and asked. "Is there something wrong, Master? If you tell me I can fix it." He made a kitten face.

"Nothing! It...it's just that I don't need your help right now. You… you can go." He blabbered with a blush.

Sebastian couldn't help himself but gave a small chuckle at Ciel's cuteness. "As you wish, my Lord." He opened the door and walked out. However, he remained there and waited outside.

When Ciel was sure Sebastian was completely out, he stepped into the tub, his face still remained scarlet. He sat down and buried his face into his knees, deep in thoughts. _Since when did I become too obsessed with Sebastian? _He didn't feel like himself no more. Now he can't help but blushes every time he was with his butler. He tried to avoid Sebastian's gazes, but always secretly look at him when their eyes didn't meet. Ciel was thinking about Sebastian's mighty body, his strong arms, broad chest and long legs. Suddenly he felt a jolt down on his body. He looked down and noticed his 'thing' was doing a strange thing. It somehow feels ticklish and became hard. Ciel attempted to touch it and he jumped right up at the slightest touch. It gave him a feeling he never experienced before, it felt… _satisfied, _and somewhat amused. Ciel was so freaked out he clapped his hands hard on his cheeks, in order to calm himself down.

"Calm _down. _It is _not _normal for you to be attracted to Sebastian. He is a _man. _A man. How could you fall in love with a man? Just give it up." Ciel told himself. He finished bathing and stood up to dry himself. He was so careless that he stepped on a slippery part and fell with his face-down on the floor with a loud bang. He gave a yelp and pain was spreading over his heels. He looked across and saw it bleeding.

"Master! What happened to you?" Sebastian bumped into the room and hurriedly he helped Ciel to get on his feet.

"Not-nothing, argh! Just tripped and hurt myself, that's all, ouch!" Ciel looked painfully over his wound.

"Goodness me! How careless of you. First thing, I must keep you dry, young Master." Sebastian set Ciel down onto a nearby chair and began to wipe out the water. Despite his pain on his right heel, Ciel twitched on every touch that Sebastian gave him. He closed his eyes tightly and hoped that Sebastian would think that he was just twitching from hurting. Sebastian looked up, saw Ciel clutching his eyes tightly, and he gave a devilish grin. He continued to use the towel to dry his Master's body, but also he carefully leaned closer to get a better look on Ciel's naked body. Up until now, Sebastian noticed that Ciel has such white skin and a slim body structure. He touched Ciel's neck and he gave a small 'argh', revealing to Sebastian that this is a sensitive spot. The butler grinned and continued to move down. He slowly used the towel to wipe on Ciel's tiny pink nipples, and his Master gave another groan. Sebastian liked to tease Ciel so much.

"Is there something wrong, young Master? Or should I do things slower, since you're still hurt with the wound?" He smirked.

"No-Nothing! Just hurry up, I can't stay like this forever, I'm all cold and wounded!" Ciel blushed, urging Sebastian to hurry, although on the inside he truly enjoyed the touches of his butler.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied. He helped Ciel to get dressed, and carried him to the bedroom to heal the wound. Sebastian prepared the aid kit, and he pulled out the elastic wraps.

"Let me take a closer look at your foot, young Master." He asked. "Oh, it's nothing serious, just a little scratch. But it's bleeding a little too much, though." Ciel said nothing, he just stared at the butler. Sebastian looked up, saw him, and Ciel turned away immediately. Sebastian grinned devilishly, and he said:

"You know what, young Master, the wound is only a scratch. The elastic wraps are not needed. Instead, I have this more _efficient_way, and it would help you to heal better. Do you want to try it, Master?" He smirked wickedly.

"F-fine, do any way you want. As long as I'm not bleeding hard, it's OK." Ciel said just to shut his butler up. Suddenly Sebastian held up his leg and started to lick the wound. Ciel gave a jolt and blushed real hard. _What is this demon up to again? _He winced as Sebastian sucked his injured foot. He put his hand on Sebastian's head, attempting to stop him. "Wait-what are you doing? Stop it!" He shoved.

"I told you, this is the way that heals better. Would you like me to lick, or to put a wrap on your heel?" He asked.

"Jerk! It's-it's alright." Ciel turned away, apparently too embarrassed to say anything. He was scared that he might say something weird. He winced and gave a soft moan as Sebastian continued to suck his foot. He again, felt hard down on his dick once more. He covered his face, knowing that this is so stupid of him, Sebastian was just _licking _his wound, why did he feel so much aroused? Sebastian continued, being more excited as Ciel gave more moans, but tried to hide them from him. Of course Sebastian noticed that Ciel liked this, and his dick was getting hard. But he didn't do anything else in order to tease his Master. He just adored the victorious feeling so much. By the time the wound stopped bleeding, Ciel's heart was pounding like mad. Sebastian attached a Band-Aid on the scratch and with a smirk on his face, he said:

"Excuse me, Master, but I have to go prepare lunch, then we could set off to Faustus." He bowed, walked out and licked his lips, as if enjoying the taste of Ciel's blood.

Ciel sat on the bed, his heart still pounding from Sebastian's lick. He could not have imagined the things that Sebastian had just did. It was just Sebastian sucking his wound, yet he got excited all over his body. He was truly _in love _with his butler, admitted himself. He knew this was abnormal, but why couldn't he stop thinking about Sebastian? He intended not to tell him about his feelings, for he was too afraid that Sebastian might disgust him and think of him as a freak. Moreover, Sebastian is a demon, there's no way that he could have human feelings such as love. A human who loves a demon? Insane idea. Ciel's heart twitched, he finally understood Lady Elizabeth's feelings towards him now. It was an _unrequited love. _He buried his head into his legs and tried not to cry, for the first time he felt miserable like this. He wished they could go back to the beautiful times when he was with everyone at the mansion. The servants were really troublesome, though, but he had them. Soma was annoying, but it was fun being with them all. And lastly, because back then Ciel did not have any feelings towards Sebastian, they were just master and servant, and the days passed peacefully without any disturbance at all. Now Ciel had to struggle every moment not to think about Sebastian, or he would just end up hurting himself again. He promised himself to keep the distance between them as best as he could. He can't suffer anymore, although he knew that this is not easy to accomplish.

Evening came, and they set off for the trip to Faustus's. Ciel was dressed in his normal suit with a leather coat on. Sebastian carried him off the ground, and drew a black hole out of nowhere.

"Is this the gateway? Is Claude's 'home' behind the hole?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, young Master. Hell is a vast and open space. Therefore, different dimensions were created. We were lucky that his place was near us, for if it was too far, I cannot sense his smell. Off we go." Sebastian said, jumping straight through the hole.

They emerged into another space with a dark magenta-colored sky. It looked just like Sebastian's place, but the only thing different was that there were floating objects swaying among the midst of the air. Ciel spotted an old rotten guitar, a grandfather cuckoo-clock, several burned piano music sheets, and a broken corset. He quivered as he recalled the day when Sebastian forced him to fit in one like that, cross-dressing himself as a lady. Remembering that, he blushed and felt ashamed of himself so much.

"What are these floating objects?" He asked Sebastian skeptically.

"They are _memories. Lost memories. _These are the objects that humans forgot as time goes by, like a gift from a friend, an heirloom which was passed down from generations, or maybe it was something broken between a relationship: a wedding ring which was shattered from a broken marriage; a gift that once resembled the symbol for friendship that was now faded. They could also be _nostalgic feelings, _for sometimes people were hurt and they wished to go back in time when there were beautiful memories." Explained Sebastian.

"Hm… quite complicated." Exclaimed Ciel, as he clutched his hand, wondering if one of his 'nostalgic feeling' was floating amongst these floating things.

They reached a manor that looked like it was built based on a Greek sculpture. Columns were in front, painted white. The ceiling shaped like a triangle, resembled pretty much like a temple. There were statues attached to the columns, in which Ciel recognized _Hades,_ the God of Hell, and _Nemesis, _the God of Revenge, both came from the Greek Mythology he once read in a book inside the library. They reached the front door, which laid amongst the big _stoa*. _Sebastian didn't even bother to knock, he kicked the door and attempted to bump inside. But before he could do that, an invisible force knocked Ciel off his arms, and he fell with a thud down on the ceramic stairs.

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled in shock. He ran towards where Ciel was laying.

"I'm…I'm okay. Go on." Ciel shoved Sebastian and got onto his feet. He walked carefully towards the gate and slowly raised his arm, as if he was poking the door. All at once as his finger met the air inside the manor, it blocked him out just like electricity. It gave Ciel a shock, and he clutched his hand, groaning. "Ow." He said.

"Hm… looks like Claude is a type who dislikes humans. There is an invisible barrier here that prevents human to get in. I haven't thought of it before, now what are we supposed to do, young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"You-go in there. I'll stay here and wait." Ciel gestured Sebastian to the door.

"Master, I can't leave you like this. What if it was a trap?" Sebastian protested.

"Claude is not that stupid. Because if I die, my soul would disappear, right? There is nothing that he could do to me. Now you, hurry in, and be careful. This is a command." Ciel said.

Sebastian hesitated, but obeyed anyway. "Yes, my Lord." He went inside, and the door shut again. Ciel felt a relief, because Sebastian is away now. He felt so much pressure when he was with him. Acting like he didn't care and hiding his feelings inside was way too much depressing. He leaned on one of the columns, and sat down. _How much longer could I pretend before Sebastian realizes that I have feelings for him? _He asked himself. He buried his head between his knees and intended to take a nap.

Sebastian was inside the Greek manor. What Claude is up to, he did not know. There was a great hall in the throne room just like most temples looked like. The walls were decorated with paintings of Greek gods, humans, and at the very bottom, devils dancing around a fire stove. The ceiling was decorated with mosaic circles, with different colors, and at the very top was an empty hole in which Sebastian could see through the outer magenta sky.

"Nice timing." A strange voice said from above.

He immediately turned around, just to see two butter knives shooting at him. He ducked just in time, and the knives hit the ground and broke some of the ceramic tiles. Sebastian glared up, apparently too surprised to find out why would Claude greet him in such a manner.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Claude greeted mockingly. He was standing on the stair balcony, looking down with his yellow feline-like eyes. He was wearing a dark red suit, with glittering patterns on the neck and wrist line. He was also wearing tights with a pair of black thigh-length boots. The most unrecognizable part was that his hair was magnificent long, and on the sides of his head were now two golden, long, pointed horns. That made Sebastian think Claude was looking utterly ridiculous.

"Pfft… So this is your true form, I daresay?" Sebastian giggled.

"Not quite. But I'd rather prefer this. Looks better on me. Or would you prefer…" Claude let out a stream of black smoke, disappeared behind it, and after a while there was a gigantic spider with eight black, furry legs. Its jaw was clenching with sharp, pointed fangs and its eyes were bright yellow. "…this?"

"I like the Satan-style better, though." Sebastian stared at the creature. Claude reverted to his demon form, and continued.

"So, what do we have here?" He asked.

Sebastian turned to serious mode, and said. "I am here to obtain my Master's soul." He said quickly. Claude gave a smirk.

"What makes you think that I could give it to you that easy, you stupid butler?" He replied.

Sebastian gritted his teeth, and raised his arm. He threw two big fireballs towards the other demon. Claude didn't bother to duck. The fireballs turned around and shot back at Sebastian. He managed to jump away, but his tailcoat was a bit burned.

"What the-" He said in bewilderment.

"Don't think that fighting could solve everything, you demon. You're in my manor, which means you have no power here. And stop throwing fireballs, this place is pretty, and look at what you've done to my beautiful floor." Claude winced.

"What do you want, then?" Sebastian shot him a warning look.

"Tut, tut. I said that it was not easy for me to give it away, but I didn't say that you can't _try _to take it from me. Catch." Claude said. He threw away a small object that looked like a blue marble. _What is he up to? _Thought Sebastian. But realizing that it was his Master's soul, he jumped and attempted to retrieve the thing. Before he could touch it, flame burst out and it burned Sebastian's glove. He let out a yelp and landed down on the floor. He removed his glove and examined his injured hand.

"What the-, why-" He looked up on Claude again, who was now grinning broadly.

"Have you forgot, you silly demon, that your contract with the _other demon _was not fulfilled, yet, that now it would be a _cliffhanger?_" Claude smirked.

"What do you mean, cliffhanger? Are you talking about the woman that you sent before to steal young Master's soul?" Sebastian was confused.

"Aye aye, poor little Cecilia, got tricked by this butler, and ended up dying in front of him. I cannot imagine how _stupid _you were to kill her, Sebastian. You know that if you break the rules, you die faster. And in this case, not only _die _faster, but you also got stuck with Cecilia until the very last days of your life, for you had killed her, and the contract exists, _forever." _Claude made a dance move and he swirled around and around with his arms spread open like a ballet dancer.

Sebastian stood frowning at Claude. He hadn't thought of the consequences after killing the woman. He was so upset back then that he hardly had time to think. Now he could never, _ever, _got to obtain Ciel's soul. _What am I gonna say to young Master? Just leave him right there because I can never eat him? _He thought. Claude continued dancing enthusiastically, and he said.

"But, there's one way to help you, though, you poor little thing." Claude smirked.

"But how, she's dea-" Then a thought struck straight through his head. Sebastian gasped and spoke in horror. "You don't say…" Claude landed in front of Sebastian and lifted his chin, he grinned in victory.

"Isn't that like the fairytales humans used to tell each other? _Only true love can break the spell."_

**Woo-hoo! This is the chapter that broke the records of the amount of words ever written. *I'm so proud o' myself (just kidding). * Anyway, I decided to have a 'true love' thingy because this is a romance fiction after all, but I wanted it to be expressed in a logical way, and to make the plot more interesting. So I hope you folks like it, and please review if that is good or bad! **

**P.S/ For those of you who don't know what a **_**stoa **_**is, it's like a grand hallway with loads of columns. I like Greek Mythology, so I decided that Claude's home would look like one. 3**

**Wallflower out! \(^.^)/**


	6. They started to love each other

**Evening everyone! Me again. I shall inform you that this is the part in the story that I liked best, because now Ciel and Sebastian started to develop feelings for each other *yay!* I had always wanted this to happen, because this is a romance after all. I have read many manga's and fanfictions and they inspired me to write sooo much! I hope the story goes better at some point.**

**P.S/ I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All rights towards Yana Toboso (-sensei!)**

**Chapter 6**

Ciel saw Sebastian exited the manor. He stood up and approached him. He noticed on Sebastian's face was now a bewildered and stumped expression.

"So… did you make it? Where's my soul?" He asked nervously, apparently too afraid that Sebastian might say 'yes'. He watched Sebastian carefully. His butler changed from amazement, to troublesome, and finally he looked as if he was regretting something. Sebastian sighed, and spoke to Ciel:

"It was… confusing, my Lord. I want to explain it more clearly at our place. Please accept my apologies." And for the first time, Sebastian avoided Ciel's gaze. _Whoa. This truly is something serious, for I never saw Sebastian acted like this before. Wonder what troubles him that much. _He thought. Sebastian lifted Ciel and together they jumped back into the dark hole and vanished out of sight.

Ciel found himself in his bedroom again. He climbed down, sat with his legs crossing on one another on the bed, and asked abruptly.

"So, what is it that you found so hard to say?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian hesitated, then said: "Sir, what do you think of Lady Elizabeth? Do you still love her now?" He asked. Ciel sat stunned for a moment, and the nerves inside him popped up again, for Sebastian had asked him a very personal question. The person who Ciel loved most in the present was Sebastian, yet it was he who asked Ciel whom he loved. He blushed and looked away.

"Why, what a sudden…! Why do you care? It's just… And just for your information, I had given up all of my feelings for her. You ought to know that sooner or later, you must kill me, what's the point of falling in love with Lizzy? Nonsense…" He mumbled, his heart thumping inside his chest, for he never discussed the 'love topic' with anyone before.

Sebastian stood across from the bed. He gave a grin of relief, and slowly approached Ciel, who was now paying strong attention to the window, as if there were fireworks booming outside. He slightly bent down, and said quietly:

"Then what do you think of me, young Master?" Sebastian looked at his master.

Hearing the shocking question, Ciel jumped right up with his face, even redder than ripe strawberries. Sebastian pierced through his heart, as if he knew what Ciel was thinking. He turned his head away, trying to hide his face as far from Sebastian as possible, not noticing Sebastian leaning closer and closer.

"Wh-what… I-I…" He kept blabbering. Seeing his expression, Sebastian could not help but realizing how cute he was. _Troubling like a lost kitten, this boy… _Sebastian thought. He put his hand on Ciel's chin and lifted it so his head was looking towards him, their faces were an inch from each other's. _Goodness, he is indeed blushing hard, did I ask something way too sensitive? _Sebastian said to himself.

"Look at me, young Master. What am I to you?" Sebastian stared straight at Ciel's round eyes.

"I…me…Sebastian, I…" Ciel was blabbering so hard that Sebastian could hardly made out what he was talking about. And suddenly, something really startled Sebastian. _Tears _were streaming down from Ciel's face. He was actually _crying. _He looked at Sebastian like a poor creature who wanted shelter. Sebastian was too surprised, he didn't know that Ciel was too sensitive when it comes to romantic feelings.

"Young Master, I am truly sorry. I did not mean to make you cry." Sebastian backed up and retreated a few steps away. Ciel looked as if Sebastian had said something weird. He lifted his hands and touched his face, and seemed pretty surprised when he realized he was crying.

"Oh…what, s-sorry! Sebastian, it's nothing…really…" He turned away, facing the corner of the bed, wiping his wet eyes out. Sebastian felt so guilty now, he had put so much pressure on his young Master. He lunged quickly towards Ciel, and did a thing that he was not even intended to. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, and hugged him gently. Ciel was incredibly tiny inside Sebastian's wide arms.

"I'm sorry, young Master. I made it too hard for you, I will not ask things like this again. Now how about I dress you to sleep? It is getting late now." The butler asked gently. Ciel merely nodded, and Sebastian took off his traveling clothes a replaced them with a single white sleeping shirt. Ciel looked so poor and fragile, more like a little boy, rather than a 13-year-old Earl. He tucked into bed, and Sebastian put a hand on his forehead.

"Sleep well, young Master." Then he walked away. Ciel looked miserably to Sebastian, and he harshly grasped the edge of the butler's tailcoat.

"Wait. About earlier, I was not mad, I was just…surprised. You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't need to feel guilty at all. 'Night, Sebastian." Then he turned away. Sebastian managed a smile, bid goodnight for him, and exited. Ciel was left alone inside his room, leaving him with thoughts that kept popping up in his head. _What was that all about? Does it have anything to do with my soul? And Sebastian… why had he suddenly asked that? Did he realize that I loved him? Then that won't be good at all, I don't want him to leave me… _Ciel kept thinking and thinking until he was so tired he fell asleep.

Sebastian was walking back to his room, thinking about his conversation with Claude inside his Greek-style manor.

_Only true love can break the spell._

"_What was that supposed to mean?" Asked Sebastian angrily._

"_Didn't I make myself clear enough? Love. Between you-" Claude pointed at Sebastian, and gestured towards the gates, "and that boy." He continued._

"_Are you mad? What kind of love is that?" Sebastian expressed in perplexity. _

_Claude smirked scornfully. "Just merely love. If you lot fall in love with each other and you claim it, the boy would give his blood to you as proof to last your eternal love. You would drink it, _and, _if it was true love, you would break the contract with dear Cecilia, and gain your lifespan. If it was not, well, you die, and I win the bet. I get his soul, and he belongs to me. Got it?"_

"_But you know that demons don't have feelings!" He protested._

"_That, is a common mistake that everyone made." Claude snapped his fingers. "You were able to feel hateful towards others, am I right? Like Cecilia, or other demons that were your rivals from the past. Did you not hate them? Then why didn't you believe that you can love? Love is also a feeling, is it not? It was just because our lot-demons chose not to live that way, for our job was to seek vengeance, and there was no need to fall in love. Only the incredible things make the impossible, possible. If you could fall in love, which is kinda unnatural, you deserve to be granted your lifespan." Claude sneered. "You wanna give up?"_

_Sebastian stood still for a moment, then he shot towards Claude, gripping his necktie. "Of course not. You filthy demon, putting tricks on me. I swear when this is over I'm gonna come and kill you for this." He let go and banged the front door open. Claude was left behind, and he let out a devilish grin. _

"_Indeed. I was hoping to see you try."_

That last sentence was still bugging inside his head. Maybe Claude was right. It was not at all easy for Sebastian to fall in love with Ciel. For him, Ciel was just a human that he made a contract with, and he was just doing his duties to devour the boy's soul, just as he did to the previous owners. But this time he was interrupted, and it took longer than he expected. And now came the ridiculous 'lovey dovey' thingy that he had never done before. Was anyone behind all of this? _Geez, who made up this freaking rule? _A voice ringing in his head. First off, Sebastian had no idea what 'love' felt like, and there weren't much reference in the mansion that showed how _that_ works. Second thing, he needed to know what the young Master felt about this. He was also feeling weird that they are both males, and that it would be a thousand times harder to convince Ciel to love him. If Ciel wouldn't cooperate, then Sebastian was done. He would die soon. Tragically.

These days, he was teasing Ciel just because he liked to. It felt…amusing for Sebastian to see Ciel's cute reactions. He did not dare to tease his Master back then when they were in the mortal world. Sebastian was afraid that his Master's reputation would go bad if people realized that despite his fiancé's presence, Lady Elizabeth, he cheated on Sebastian. But now Sebastian wasn't afraid anymore. There was no one to judge. Ciel was just like…some kind of entertainment toy for him. And once they got over with this 'love' thing, Sebastian would be freed, at last. At least that was what he thought now. He was not the type of demon who would give up doing anything, even if it was impossible to accomplish, for he _never failed _to do anything before. And for this time, he was determined to get Ciel's delicious soul, so he would do anything, _anything _at all, to fall in love. "Common sense. When you can't get something, you are more eager to get it." His Master had once told him before. Sebastian walked away to prepare for tomorrow, tried to come up with a plan.

Ciel had a dream. He was sitting on his bed, with Sebastian preparing the clothes for him to wear for the day. He was watching Sebastian carefully, his actions, movements, Ciel noticed them all. His heart was thumping rather faster than usual a little bit, for he was being in love with the butler. _Sebastian is so tall and mighty…wish I could be wrapped up inside those arms…_He thought dreamily. Then, before he could stop himself, he blurted:

"Say…Sebastian, do you love me?" Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he clutched his mouth, blushing at the embarrassing thing he just said. Sebastian turned around, his crimson eyes flashed an amusing look, then he replied.

"Yes, of course, my Lord. I love your soul, your body. Every single thing about you." He smiled pleasantly.

Ciel's heart skipped a beat, for he had not expected Sebastian to reply like that. "That's not what I meant. I mean, it's love. Not because I am your Master and you have to obey everything I said. I mean…it's more towards…emotions. Forget it. You demons don't have feelings, anyway…" He looked away coldly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, he came closer to the bed.

"I do love you, Master. Honestly." He tilted his head, looking innocent. "Or should I say, how about I prove it to you?" He grinned and leaned closer. Ciel gasped as Sebastian caught hold of his arm, and pinning him onto the bed.

"Hey! WAI-" He was cut off as Sebastian pushed his lips onto him. The butler's tongue was swaying inside Ciel's mouth, exploring it excitedly. He was out of breath, and saliva was dripping down his chin. "Se-Sebastian, no…!" He tried to push Sebastian away. The butler pretended as if he had not heard a thing. He continued kissing Ciel's neck, and sucking it at the same time. Ciel shivered because it was so ticklish. The next thing he knew, was that Sebastian was putting his index and middle finger into his mouth, forcing him to suck it with might, while himself was licking Ciel's ear. He really wanted to stop this, but his body somehow did not feel the same. Instead, it was feeling… arousing and pleasant. At the time, Sebastian was clutching onto Ciel's sleeping shirt, about to take off the buttons.

"Nooo!" Ciel yelped as his whole white shirt was unbuttoned, exposing all of his tiny white chest, and two little pinky nipples. Ciel didn't dare to take a peek at Sebastian, who was apparently making an extremely lewd face, he was too embarrassed that he could not think of anything at all. The butler sucked his nipples, and Ciel let out a small moan. It sounded so weird that even Ciel could not recognize his own voice. "Ann...Mph… No…Seb-" He gasped.

"My, my, I was just teasing you, but you are already wet down here. Such a sadistic person you are, Master…" At once Sebastian grabbed Ciel's dick and started to stroke it at a slow pace. "Ann…! Nnn...no…ann!" Ciel moaned in pleasure. _Why does it feel so good? Even though I know this isn't right, but…_A voice racing inside Ciel's head. Sebastian took off his tailcoat, then his inner coat, his cravat, and sucked Ciel's nipples and belly button at the same time. Then he began to suck his dick as well, moving his tongue up and down, rounding Ciel's member and foreskin. Ciel can't take this no more. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to stop all the moaning sounds he made. He had never felt like this before. Something was rising inside his body, and the faster Sebastian sucked his member, the more pleasant he felt. He bent his back into a downside 'U' shape, and clutched the mattress tightly. Ciel had reached his climax that he was on the verge of tears, for he felt so hard down there. Sebastian was acting as if he doesn't care. "Mph! Mph…no…ann! AHHH…nn..!" Some kind of white liquid streamed out of the top of Ciel's dick, and he felt so pleasant, yet exhausted. Sebastian licked and sucked the liquid, looking excited. "Wha-what is this? Sebastian? What is it?" He asked Sebastian nervously, sweating all over.

Sebastian smirked. He was also sweating, but looked satisfied. "Whoa…didn't expect you to come _this _fast. Master, this is something people called 'sperm'. Did you like it?" He grinned.

"Sebastian, I feel so weird! I never had this feeling before! Is this…is this a good thing?" He asked, looking so scared and nervous. Sebastian cast a sadistic look on Ciel, and he replied.

"No. Not at all, young Master. It is a very _good thing. _Did you not feel satisfied?" He smiled. "In fact, I have something else that you would even like better." As he finished, he pulled off his black leather pants, and had his dick revealed as well. _Whoa. It is huge, even bigger than mine. _Ciel thought, with a lingering jolt inside his stomach. Sebastian stroked on his own member several times, until it got hard and stood all straight up. He wiped some of the 'sperm's onto his fingers, and again he pushed his middle finger towards Ciel's anus. "W-What? No…ann!" Ciel protested as Sebastian's finger got deeper and deeper. He was hurt, for he squeezed his hole so tightly. Sebastian put another finger in, expanding the anus hole. "Nnn..! Mph… Sebastian…ann! Nn…ann!" He moaned louder. Sebastian turned Ciel's body over, got him bending in a bowing position, sticking his ass up towards Sebastian. Sebastian sucked his hole, and Ciel yelled mildly. He was completely controlled by the sadistic demon, he couldn't move his limbs, nor pushing Sebastian away. Ciel felt so pleased, and more white liquid poured down on his dick. Sebastian stroked Ciel's member, and suddenly he pulled him closer, putting his own dick into Ciel's one. Ciel was too shocked. "AHHHNNNN! No…no! Sebastian, stop! It hurts…ann!" He cried out in pain, tears pouring down his face.

"Master. Master. MASTER." He heard Sebastian's voice. And he opened his eyes widely, finding himself facing the butler, draining into his own sweat. He was gasping terribly, apparently too stunned with his dream. Now the person who was standing in front of him was Sebastian, in which he had just done 'that thing' with. He blushed and looked away.

"Master, is something wrong? You look so terrified. Did you have a nightmare?" Sebastian asked worriedly, he leaned closer onto the mattress. Ciel sat up, his back leaning on the headboard. "No. It was nothing. I'm okay." He lied. Sebastian backed off, poured some tea, and handed them over to Ciel.

"Here. Have some tea. It would help you to calm down, young Master." Ciel took the cup, and took a sip of hot Jasmine tea. His heart beat slowly came back to normal pace. He suddenly remembered the thing that Sebastian had left off yesterday.

"So…what did you do with Claude yesterday? What did he say, for it seemed like you failed to retrieve my soul?" Ciel demanded, turning to serious mode. Sebastian gave a jolt, as if he wouldn't want Ciel to ask about this. He stepped closer, and asked Ciel.

"Master, do you love me?" He looked into Ciel's eyes. Ciel jumped right up, for he couldn't believe that Sebastian had still got time for this. "What are you talking about, Sebastian? Love? What did it have to do with my soul?" He asked patiently.

"I'm serious, young Master. Do you love me? Please answer." Sebastian leaned closer and closer. Ciel blushed brightly. _Loving Sebastian? Absolutely. I've been waiting this day for ages. _All he wanted to tell Sebastian was how much he loved him. But somehow he snapped out: "No! What do you think you're doing? Do not kid with me!" It turned out like that. Sebastian gave a disappointed expression, and he sighed.

"I am telling you, that I am truly _not _kidding with you, young Master. That was what Claude told me. _Only true love can break the spell. _That was exactly what he said. If I fall in love with you, his connection would break, and then we're done. So I'm begging you please, may I have the permission to 'love'?" Sebastian got onto his knees, his left hand clutching his chest, facing Ciel. Ciel looked as if he was hit on the head.

"Ve-very well. I shall consider this problem, if that's the case to retrieve my soul back. Just, let me think about it for a while." He said, blushing with butterflies in his stomach. Sebastian smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you, young Master. How fond of you. Now, shall I dress you for the day?" He suggested. Ciel was about to agree, when he realized that his dick was all wet, probably from the ridiculous dream. He hesitated, because he wouldn't want Sebastian to see him in such an embarrassing state, he said:

"No. I feel rather tired today. Let me rest some more. You can take your leave." He gestured Sebastian out. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied. Then he pushed the food trolley out, closing the door behind him. Ciel then laid face-down onto his pillow, blushing hard with so much excitement.

"What the hell?"

**And….we're done with chapter 6. Yay! *clapping* Took me three hours to write HALF of this. But anyway, I was done, so I deserved it. Hope everyone liked this, and even if the end-of-course tests were drawing near, I'll try my best to update weekly. **

**Stay tuned everyone, and would you mind leaving a few comments? I'm out. See ya!**


	7. He was confused

**Hello people. Wallflower is reporting for duty to accomplish chapter 7! Here it is, enjoy! **

**P.S/ Sometimes I wonder if this is a good fiction, or should I continue writing or not? I don't know, but I follow my ambitions, and I'm quite getting there. Even if this is not good, I know I tried my best, so hopefully my writing skills improved. So anyway, leave a comment below and tell meeee~~**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso-all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 7**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _That was all Ciel could hear. His heartbeat. So fast. Everything happened so suddenly that he thought he might have been lost in a dream. Well, at_ least _he hoped this was a dream, so when he wakes up, he would forget all about it, and nothing would have happened.

But apparently, this is reality.

He was still in his bed, facing the red crimson sky, which reminded him that this is not the mortal world he used to know. He was stuck in this mansion, alone with Sebastian-the mighty butler, who was also a demon that he made a contract with. About two months ago, Sebastian killed Ash-a fallen angel from heaven, who served the Queen of England, whom was now also dead. He heard that Her Majesty was replaced by an impostor, arranged by the real Queen's secretary secretly in order to deceive the people that Queen Victoria had not been dead, _yet. _That marked the completion of the contract between Ciel and Sebastian, for he had successfully avenged his family. His father, Vincent, and mother, Rachel, were killed by Ash three years ago. Sebastian _should have _had devoured Ciel's soul, but, unfortunately, a demon called Claude Faustus had interfered, and led to the fact that Sebastian could not take the boy's soul at the moment.

Speaking of Sebastian (Ciel blushed), he had recently developed romantic feelings towards the butler. Have been staying with Sebastian for so long, that Ciel could hardly resist loving him. He protects Ciel all the time, and have been taking care of him ever since. To Ciel, Sebastian was like _family, _replacing the beloved ones that he had lost. He had become so precious to him, and Ciel would have been dead three years ago if the demon hadn't shown up.

And now, Ciel was sitting on his lovely bed, his eyes staring into the midst of somewhere. A lot of things occurred to him over the last month. Being informed that he had lost his soul, got tricked by a female demon, and saw Sebastian making a new contract, abandoning him. Yet, Faustus was the one who was behind all of these things, he wouldn't give Sebastian back Ciel's soul, and here comes the interesting part. Realizing that he loved Sebastian so much, but gave up hope because he knew that there was no way two men could love each other. If they were in Britain, surely Ciel would have been thrown into a psycho hospital. And yesterday, they learned that the only cure to break Sebastian's contract with that lady demon was to fall in love with Ciel. Great deal. And now Sebastian was on his knees, asking Ciel for permission to 'love' him. Could anything get worse?

But, Sebastian looked like he really didn't understand what _love _really was. Maybe he thought it was some kind of feeling that Ciel must allow him to have. Maybe he thought love was granted, but not coming from his heart. _Indeed, a hard thing for a demon to understand, just like I could not imagine how they eat souls to survive. _Ciel thought. He imagined what a couple should be like. Him and Sebastian, holding hands walking on a flowery path? Crazy idea. Kissing each other in the mornings? No problem. Imagine Ciel saying 'ahh' whenever Sebastian is feeding him with food? Not so efficient, but, why not? Having sex at night? He blushed. _Is that the thing that every couple should do? _He thought of all things that a normal boy and girl should do to show their love, but things didn't seem so right. He didn't know what exactly to do to prove it. What must Ciel do? Saying 'I love you' to Sebastian every day, showing that he really loved him?

Now that he thought of it, love is just like a kind of feeling that you can't express in words, but could only be understood through actions. He finally understood that to love, you need to share feelings, understand, and protect each other. He needed to prove to Sebastian that he loved him, and so that the connection between Cecilia and him would break. _But how the in the world am I supposed to do that? _Ciel sat thinking for a while, buzzing his head with thoughts about his butler.

"Anyway, I guess I'll have to clean this mess up." He looked down onto his legs. Even though it was just a dream, it seemed like Sebastian was really there, holding Ciel in his arms, kissing and sucking him at every spot. Seemed so real. Ciel climbed down and headed towards the bathroom. It has been a long time since he had to take care of himself. Today, the bath was not prepared, and he had to do everything by himself. He grabbed the towels and turned on the valve. Water splattered straight onto his face. Cold water.

"Gah! Gosh! Seriously?" He grunted and turned the valve to the other direction quickly. The water turned so hot that Ciel was burned a little bit.

"Arghh! Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!" He touched the burned skin. "Now what?" He tried to close the valve, which was sprinting water everywhere. Sebastian came hushed into the room, with surprise on his face.

"Master! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Ciel kept rubbing his hand on burned skin, and blew it so the pain would go away. Sebastian held up Ciel's arm and examined it.

"My, my, young Master. You should have asked me to prepare the bath. Now you're all burned." Sebastian quickly grabbed a shower handle and sprang water onto Ciel's injured arm. He winced from being hurt by the touch of cold water. "This should help the wound to deflate faster. Please bear with it for a while, young Master." Sebastian explained. Then after a little while, he turned off the water, carried Ciel to his study. There he pulled out a kit and apply sterile bandages onto the burned skin. Ciel sat staring at the butler.

"Geez…and why do you always have problems with bathrooms?" Sebastian asked with a giggle. Ciel blushed and snapped back. "I-Idiot! That's because I just forgot how to turn the valve!" "Now I'm okay. I need to wash. Urgh! My body's all wet and dirty." He shook his head.

"Well then." Sebastian said and carried Ciel into the bathroom again. He carefully wrapped the wounded arm in a plastic bag, and placed Ciel into the bathtub. He rubbed Ciel's nipples, and the boy made a moan. "Ahh! Sebas-" He shoved him away, recalling the dream from earlier. Suddenly realizing the embarrassing thing he just did, he added quickly. "Nothing! Sebastian, keep going…" He closed his eyes in despair. Sebastian grinned enthusiastically, and continued.

"Now your legs, young Master. I need to clean them as well." He said. Knowing that Ciel couldn't offend, he sat with his legs up. Sebastian gently rubbed the skin with soap, enjoying the fact that Ciel was blushing, and was trying to conceal all the moans he could make. When they were all done, Ciel returned to his bedroom, still being embarrassed from earlier.

"Well then, is there anything I can do for you, Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel was on the verge of speech, opened his mouth, but then swallowed the words he was about to say. He hesitated.

"Nothing more. You…may go." He said half-heartedly. Sebastian bowed and turned away. Ciel raised his arm, trying to reach Sebastian, but then again hesitated, and held back. He clutched his teeth in desperation:

"Arghhhh! I can't pretend ANYMORE! Sebastian, the truth is…." He stopped in mid-sentence. Sebastian looked back, smirked and said. "Yes? Young Master?" Ciel closed his eyes tightly. "The truth is, I LOVE YOU, SEBASTIAN! I…I…already fell in love with you when we first came here, I…" He blushed and did not dare to look at Sebastian, who was apparently amazed by the fact he just heard. It happened all in a sudden. "Wow…Master, I…" Sebastian broke off with a slight laughter, and he approached Ciel. He put his hands on Ciel's face, and the boy gave a jolt and took a step back.

"Now. There's no need to be scared. Master, I _love _you too. May I?" Their foreheads touched each other. Ciel, still closing his eyes, nodded. Sebastian kissed him gently, pushing his tongue deeply into Ciel's mouth. "Um…um…! Nn!" Sebastian clutched Ciel's body tightly, so that the young boy needed to stand up by his heels in order to be able to kiss Sebastian. After a short while they broke off, leaving a trace of dripping saliva onto Ciel's mouth. "Gah! Sebas… Nn!" He was being kissed again by Sebastian. Ciel was pinned onto the bed, his whole body melted like water. Sebastian licked Ciel's ear, and bit it gently.

"Ahnn~ It tickles, Sebastian, ahnn!" Sebastian grinned, eyes glowing red. "Master…you're such a cutie. Or would you prefer, here?" He rubbed Ciel's nipples. Even with his night shirt on, Ciel was aroused. "Mmm…ahhh…hmm!" He gasped. "My my, seems like our Master's sensitive spot is here." Said Sebastian.

"Se...Sebastian…stop teasing me…I can't wait! Nn…hurry up…ahnn!" Ciel was still recalling his dream from earlier. Sebastian had not expected Ciel to say such a thing. He stood frowning. "Hurry, Sebastian! Put it in!" Ciel urged.

"…um…Master, I didn't quite get what you said?" Sebastian asked confusingly. There was a pause.

"WHAT? You don't know what you're supposed to do?" Ciel said, bewilderment on his face. _Whoa. This Sebastian in reality was not at all like what I expected from the 'Sebastian in my dream'._ "You mean…you never had done this thing before?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked ashamed at himself. "Well, the truth was… I never fell in love before, so I never knew what it would be like. I killed them all-the people who wanted me to have sex with them before I could do anything further. That is, I never got interested in these kind of stuff. _Until then _when Claude said I had to love you, my Lord. Well I suppose that couples must do these kind of stuff. I just learned that human was easy to be turned on by doing these actions. But I still lack the knowledge of romantic feelings, Master. But since I _love _you, I would do anything." He said with a smile.

"Now then…what would you like me to do to you, Master?" He asked. Ciel was stunned. _Never got interested in these kind of stuff? What does Sebastian mean? Does that mean he doesn't feel anything at all when we're doing this? _Ciel swallowed. _Something isn't right._

"Well, first…you hug me." Ciel said abruptly, now he had to take the role of teaching Sebastian on how to do 'these' stuff. Felt awkward. Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly, and he hugged back. His chest was so broad and his arms were so wide, Ciel felt protective.

"And next, I want a kiss." Said Ciel, blushing in cuteness. Sebastian grinned and obeyed. This time he kissed Ciel even harder. It was wild, and Ciel forgot that he was the one who supposed to be controlling Sebastian. "Nn…ahh, Sebastian…ahnn! Mm…" Drops of saliva running through his chin.

"My…my chest, too." He said. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, and started to suck his tiny nipples. "Ahhhh…! Annn…Sebastian, nnnn…! Ohhhh….mmm! Ann, Sebastian…more…nn!" Ciel was completely turned on. Sebastian smirked lewdly, and licked Ciel's body everywhere. "What's next, young Master?" He asked.

"Ahnnn, nn….you….ahnnn! You… suck my dick…ahn!" Sebastian obeyed, he bent lower and sucked Ciel's dick. He moved faster and faster up and down, and Ciel shivered continuously of pleasure.

"Ahhh! Give me more…unn! Hah…hah…ahnnn…hah…AHNNN!" Ciel's pre-cum was dripping everywhere. "Nn…ahhh….hah…gah! Ahnn!" He moaned, as Sebastian continued sucking Ciel's dick.

"Now… Sebastian…put yours inside me…I can't wait longer…ahnn! Hurry!" Sebastian grinned devilishly, took his pants off, while using his hands to move Ciel's wet dick up and down, making the boy moan louder and louder.

"Hm…it seems like mine was not turned on yet. Can you help me, Master?" He grinned. Ciel sat up, anxious on his face, and bent down to suck Sebastian's big cock.

_Slurp. Slurp. _There was only sound of Ciel's sucking and Sebastian's groan of satisfaction. The young boy sucked the side of the cock, using his tongue to lick the tip of Sebastian's foreskin, moving at a faster pace. "Mm… young Master, you're quite good. Where did you learn all the skills?" He asked mockingly. "Nn…! Nn…! Sebastian! Yours is getting too big, I can't- ahnn…nn! Sebastian's pre-cum was pouring out, too.

"Nnnnn…young Master, you did a great job. Now…" Sebastian smirked, and he flipped Ciel's body over, making the boy to bend on his limbs. He harshly took his dick, and pushed it towards Ciel's entrance.

"AHHHH! Ahnnnn! Sebas-an….! Nn…..oohhh…ahnnn! Hah…hah…ahnn~!" Ciel moaned wildly. "Does it hurt, young Master?" Sebastian asked, rocking forward and all, pacing faster and faster. "Ah…ahhhh….AHH! Sebastian! So good! More-ann! Nnnnn! Hah…hah…gah! Sebastian, moreeee!" Ciel sweated all over. He was lost in thoughts, didn't care about anything at all, and just blurted out everything he thought.

"Ahh…Nn…! Ohhh...Sebastian…ahnnn! Noo…enough….I can't stand…ahnnnnn~~ Oh noo…Sebastian….I'm coming…ahnn! AHHHHNNN~~!" Hot white sperm was shot into the air. Ciel collapsed onto the bed, panting exhaustedly. Sebastian was sweating too, with great satisfaction on his face. Filling the young Earl with pleasure was all he desired. But, Sebastian hardly felt _anything at all. _It did turn him on, but though, he felt really empty. _Inside. _It was like he did this with Ciel on purpose, but he was _emotionless. _For all he wanted now was that the contract would break, and he would be able to devour Ciel's delicious soul.

"Was it good, young Master?" He asked. Ciel nodded. "Un. It felt great." Sebastian smiled. "Well then if you want it, I could do this with you _every day, _for it was your desire, young Master." Ciel knitted brows. _I knew something was wrong. Sebastian did not do it because he wanted to. He just did it because of me… I knew it, from the beginning that he would NEVER fall in love with me. He just did it to make me satisfied, that's all. _Ciel turned back-to-back with Sebastian, tears on the verge of his face.

He knew that this is NOT true love at all. Not at all. Everything was false.

_End of chapter 7_


	8. A recall from the past

**Good evening! ****How are you today fangirls/fanboys? I hope you enjoy my work, and please review. I've been thinking and I thought I was going to write a sequel to this, after I've finished this story. So…hopefully it would become more excited, since I've decided to set the plot in the present for my next story. *yay* ^_^**

**Sebastian: Great…now we have more 'things' to do, then *smirk*…**

**Ciel: Hey whadda ya think yur doing, hey. Hey! HEY! Ahnn!**

**Wallflower: oh well…enjoy!**

**A disclaimer: I don't own the manga. Yana Toboso-sensei does! **

**Chapter 8**

Ciel woke up. At least he thought he did. He was lying on a pure, white bed, but he was not in his room. The ceiling was made up of sparkling crystals and there was a huge golden chandelier hanging down with floating candles. The light was dimly lit and Ciel could barely see anything. _This white chamber again. _He thought.

He had been here, twice. And Ciel knew that this is not a coincidence at all. It was quite a while since he last came here. That last time, he recalled seeing shadows moving on the other side of the fog river, outside of this chamber. He climbed down from bed and made a move outside.

_Tap. Tap. _Something hit his face. It was cold. He looked around.

"Whoa." It was freezing cold and snow was coming down from the air. Ciel looked in amazement. _What is snow doing in the middle of summer? _He shivered. The lake-once was surrounded by creepy floating fog- was completely frozen into ice. He walked down the rock path and approached the lake. There was no more fog, so he could see clearly what was on the other side of the lake. _Clearly,_ there was really nothing over there. Snow chunks, and leafless trees. _A lot. _Of trees. Just like it was once a forest.

_Scratch, scratch. _Ciel heard something from the other side. It was the sound of ice being scribbled on. With curiosity, he decided to walk on the frozen lake. It was freezing, and Ciel was shivering from top to bottom. But he put on the guts to move forward. He stopped in the middle of the lake. Words, were being scribbled down on the ice, and although no one was there. It was like the letters appeared by themselves. He bent down and read on the surface.

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

He swallowed. Know what? Was that question for him? Before he could answer, the lake suddenly turned into a huge screen, just like a type of live theater, and down below through the ice he could see visions. Visions of people. And specifically, he saw a pretty young woman with long blonde hair. She had deep green eyes, with a look of sorrow on her face. She was kind of like sitting beside a window, looking out into the sky, as if recalling something sad from the past. She looked rather familiar to Ciel.

Another woman appeared from behind the door in the room she was sitting in. The woman had brown hair and eyes, and Ciel guessed she was in her thirties. But she still looked pretty. She approached the young lady and asked:

"Lady Midford, it is nearly time for supper." She said. Ciel gave a jolt._ Midford? Isn't that Elizabeth's last name? Hm…Elizabeth's mother couldn't possibly look like that, she's way older… _

"It's okay, Paula. I'm not hungry." She said half-heartedly and turned away from the servant. Paula sighed, and she drew nearer to the lady.

"My lady, are you still being sad? It's been seven years! Whatever you do, you should at least get some rest and food to eat. You already skipped breakfast, and if it keeps continuing on like this, you'll fall ill!" She urged. Lady Middleford seemed like she didn't care about anything. She kept on staring into the midst in the sky.

"Paula, you don't know me. Do you know how painful it was to lose by most beloved Ciel? He left, without a 'good-by'!" She started to burst into tears. "Did you know that the last words I gave to him was 'The music seems to go off tune'? We were dancing in the grand hall, Paula! He was standing right in front of me, all was well! Yet… I…just let him go like that…I…WAHHHHH! PAULA!" She cried in vain. The maid wrapped her arms around her, the two of them sobbing into tears. _This is Elizabeth? But how? It's only like…three months?! She couldn't possibly grow fast like this? _Ciel wondered. Seeing his _ex-_fiancé like this, he couldn't help but felt sympathetic. She was his close cousin, anyway, and they had grew up together. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have had a place to rely on, having a lonely life all by himself. He felt bad, leaving all of his beloved behind, running away, and hiding from reality. He lost his parents, his admirable great Aunt- Madam Red, yet now he lost Elizabeth. It felt bitter, and now he had only his butler, Sebastian. He felt useless, like a rag doll lying on a dump of trash. _What is lost, can never be returned. _He thought. The beautiful days were over, now Ciel's got to face reality. Yes, it was sad, but true. This terrible reality.

The vision got blurry, the crying-grown-up Elizabeth and Paula were dissolved, into another different vision what looked like a mansion_. Ciel's mansion_ on the outskirts of London, to be correct. Ciel saw two tiny figures moving down on the front porch steps. Then the image zoomed in. It was him, Ciel, and Sebastian, standing on the top of the stairs. From afar, came another figure hushing towards the mansion. The figure became clearer and clearer, revealing a young man, with brown eyes, short, dark hair, wearing a gray vest running towards Ciel. He recognized this man. _Arthur Wordsmith. _He was the one who was invited to the Phantomhive manor party, and stayed along with Ciel throughout the night. Yes, the night of the serial death events that happened inside the Phantomhive household. Ciel remembered Sebastian pretending to die, setting up a plot, and disguised himself as Father Jeremy Rathbone, deceiving everyone. _Tsk, that butler. So clever and smart, he did everything perfectly without a single mistake. _Ciel chuckled. He saw Wordsmith confronting Jeremy, Sebastian pulling off his fake mask in the visions on the frozen lake. The image flickered again, this time showing something that Ciel hadn't been expecting.

There was a dimly lit chamber, with figures wearing hooded mask and black robes, reading incantations around a large white stone table, where they were assembled together. And of course, Ciel hadn't, _couldn't, _forget, that himself, was being tied with chains on top of the tables. The Sacrifice. Ciel could never, ever, forget those horrific moments of his past life. He saw himself crying, clutching forward, yelling for help. Ciel's heart gave a jolt, for he never wanted to recall these terrible memories. "Arghh.. Tsk! No…no! I don't want to see this!" He wrapped his hands around his head, horror on his face. The Ciel in the vision was desperate, crying in vain for any help that came by. The hooded maskman raised a knife, glee on his face, about to stab Ciel. "NOOO! ….URGHH! ACKKK!" He vomited. "No…please, nooo…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ciel opened his eyes, shouting and yelling all over the place. He was back in his bedroom, but still the haunting visions did not leave him. He cried out, gasping for breath, shivering so hard that he could hardly stop at all.

"Master! MASTER! What is wrong? Master! Please calm down! Nothing is going on, we are safe!" Sebastian was beside Ciel on the bed. Ciel didn't have to wait, he jumped forward and hugged Sebastian so tightly.

"Sebastian…Sebastian! Wahhhh…! Sebastian…help me, wahh!" He cried, burying his face in the butler's chest. He didn't want to let go, even just a second. "I'm scared, don't leave me!" He urged. Sebastian hugged Ciel, patting his sweating back.

"It's all right, it's all right. I am here, no one is there to hurt you, young Master. It's okay…" Sebastian said calmly, trying to console his sobbing master. Sebastian had never seen Ciel acting like this, so pitiful, unlike his everyday look. The butler knew Ciel would not act like this, unless it would have just possibly been his past memories that could have made him frightened like this.

"Master, it was just a nightmare, you are not there anymore. You are with me, remember? Everything's fine, I am here." Sebastian said, holding Ciel so that he wouldn't shake.

"It was not a nightmare, Sebastian! I was there, I saw it! With my own eyes! And not only that, I had been to that place twice before, it could never possibly be that coincident! I had been wondering to myself all the time, where is that place, and now it's haunting me, Sebastian! I don't want to go there again, it's cold and scary, and there were even moving ghosts across the other side of the lake! But something keeps sending me to that world, and now I'm too afraid to go to sleep, I don't want to see it again!" Ciel said shaking so hard, he was pulling Sebastian's shirt towards himself. A strange look occurs across Sebastian's face.

"… A lake with floating ghosts, young Master?" He asked again. Ciel looked upon Sebastian, a drop of sweat ran across his nose.

"Well…I saw them for the second time I was there. There was a boat, and I was about to cross the lake when I heard a strange voice, and it took me back. I woke up, and the next time I was there, it was snowing, so the lake was frozen. So I walked across, and saw visions of the grown-up Elizabeth, me and you back then when there were a series of murder cases, remember? And…and, I…I…saw…saw…" He stopped in mid-sentence. Thinking more about it would ruin his mind. Sebastian seemed to understand, he winced and think for a while, then came to a conclusion.

"That place, my Lord, I believe it is the space inside of your soul, young Master." He said.

"Er…pardon me?" Ciel asked in confusion. What sorts of place were there in his soul?

"To be more specific, it is the space inside of you, young Master. The remaining parts of the lost soul. Most of it was taken away by that goddamn demon, and the parts that were left behind stores inside you. There has been quite a connection between you and that virtual world, since it was trying to find the other missing piece, Milord. Fantastic." Sebastian exclaimed. "It shows images from the past, the present, and also, the future of the mortal world where you used to live, Master. Kind of like a cinematic record, but not exactly like that. I believe what you saw about Lady Elizabeth was what most likely to happen in the future, if from now to then no interruption was made."

"Then…who are the ghosts? It seemed like they really wanted me to join them." Ciel asked, still clutching Sebastian tightly.

"It was lucky for you that you did not go across the lake, Master. Those were probably wandering souls, trying to get you to their place, and join the Land of the Death. Your soul is extremely important right now, because if it breaks, you will die." Sebastian sighed. "Enough discussing, what I wanted to do at the very start of the day was not like this at all, huh… It ought to be more romantic, wouldn't it?" He did a facepalm and gave a fake pout, which reminded Ciel of the position that they were in.

Ciel was a hundred percent naked from head to bottom, with Sebastian wearing a single white shirt with his black pants on. Clothes were scattered on the ground below the bed. Being frantic with the dream had caused Ciel to temporary forgot what happened. Realizing he was cuddled inside Sebastian, Ciel blushed and pushed him away, grabbing the blanket to hide his naked body.

"Oh. It seems like our young Master had finally remembered what we were supposed to do. So now then…shall we continue the thing we did yesterday? You probably haven't forgotten my duty, as a butler, to give you services?" Sebastian smirked. Without waiting for Ciel to respond, he limped forward, pressing his young Master down on the bed.

"I must punish you, for your earlier naughty misbehavior, my Lord…" He sucked Ciel's ear, rubbing his nipples simultaneously. The young boy couldn't help but let out an erotic moan.

"Ahnn…not this time, Se—annn…mm!" Sebastian kissed him before he could let out one more word.

"It is quite strange, that you should be getting used with this now, young Master. Look at you, it's just a kiss, but you're all wet down here…" He rubbed Ciel's dick.

"AHH NO! Ahnnn! Mph…mph!" Ciel tried to cover his mouth to block the sound of moaning. He would not let Sebastian to get anymore excited. _This is not love. I must not let him do this. Myself, please act something! _Ciel couldn't hold control of his body, he was clutching the pillow, shaking from the feelings of pleasure.

"There's no need to hide your voice, young Master, I know you like this. There's just the two of us, you can scream as loud as you want, but there's no one to hear us, you know…" Sebastian switched to Sadistic mode. He bent down and sucked Ciel's dick, faster and faster at times.

"Ahhhnnn…..uhhhh…nn! No..! Sebastian…I'm gonna cum, no…ahnn!" Ciel begged for Sebastian. Of course, the butler would never obey any kind of commands at times like this. He continued sucking Ciel's nipples, and used his hands to stroke Ciel's dick. Ciel was sweating like mad, panting and moaning, crying for tears as a stream of pre-cum dripped down onto Sebastian's hand.

"Nooo….I don't want…noo! Please! Ahnn…nnn…!" He was almost reaching climax, with Sebastian grinning as lewdly as ever, putting one of his fingers into Ciel's anal, swaying and pressing deeper and deeper into the hole. Then suddenly…

_Rotttt. _A weird noise came from inside Ciel's tummy. He blushed and turned away, losing all of his pride to look at Sebastian. The two of them made pokerfaces, staring at each other for like five seconds.

"Er…" Sebastian spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"W-What? I'm hungry. Just…just make me my breakfast!" He buried his head into the pillow, blushing with deep embarrassment. _Oh my god, if I could just dig a hole and climb down on it…This is too embarrassing, yet right in the middle of doing this…_Ciel thought. Sebastian laughed like he never did before, turning his head away, shaking from hilarity.

"Oh Lord, Master, you are so cute! Hahahahaha!" Sebastian laughed so hard. Ciel was really anxious, and super ashamed of himself. He kicked Sebastian out of the room.

"Right where you are! Make my breakfast, and stop joking. I'm serious. Now get to work and please be hurry up!" He slammed the bedroom door, leaving Sebastian crawling on the ground.

"Right then, young Master…a very delicious breakfast, indeed." He grinned devilishly. Sebastian turned away and headed for the kitchen.

Ciel was sliding down the door, sitting on the floor. _What am I supposed to do? I can't keep on going forever like this! Sebastian doesn't love me, it's just me that's been falling for him all these times. I just don't want to see him again, it would just make me sadder. I should give up already. _He looked miserably into the mirror. What he saw was a baby-cry Ciel, with tears streaming and red eyes from crying.

"Urghh! What is this?! This is me? No. I should never look like this, what is Lizzy gonna say if she sees me like this? Nope. Gotta have a better plan." He smashed his hands onto his cheeks, shaking his head several times to calm down. Then he looked up again. A calm and cold Ciel was staring through the mirror.

"That's right. This is more like me. I was being too easy on Sebastian these days. My duty is to teach Sebastian how to love, not being his play toy. I know I love him, but if I keep on allowing him to do these things…it hurts!" Ciel sighed, he walked towards the armchair, shook his head, and stared out of the crimson sky.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, preparing for the meal. He would not give up easily on Ciel. He had a lewd plan. He prepared two slices of toast and French scones for breakfast, add a bit of almonds and avocados for dessert. Of course Sebastian wouldn't forget this important part: he prepared ginger tea (which is unusual to drink this in the morning), and pulled out a small bottle of strange liquid. He poured four drops into the tea, and was all set.

Sebastian put the meal onto the food-carrying tray, and came to Ciel's bedroom. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Let's see how you can manage this, Master…"

Sebastian knocked and came in. Ciel was sitting on his armchair, unaware of the sight of him.

"Your breakfast is ready, young Master." Sebastian spoke. Ciel turned around, nodding formally.

"Very well, leave it on this table over here." He gestured. Sebastian obeyed, and picked up a piece of toast.

"Now, say 'ahhh'." Sebastian said, offering the toast. Ciel looked bewildered for a fraction of a second, then he said.

"There's no need. I can do things on my own. Now if you're finished, back off." He commanded.

"Are you sure, young Master? Because I believe this is the right thing to do, since we're in the progress of-"

"Enough nonsense. You're being too talkative, Sebastian." Ciel took a sip of tea. Sebastian grinned.

"Very well, Master."

As Ciel finished his breakfast, he felt a strange feeling coming from inside of him. He felt itchy everywhere, and couldn't stand sitting still for a moment. Seeing Ciel struggling on the chair, Sebastian knew his plan worked. He approached the young Earl.

"Master, are you okay?" He asked mockingly.

"Sebastian, ah! What did you put into my breakfast, I-ahnn~" Ciel let out a moan, just as Sebastian touched him on the arm.

"Ahn…oh no…what is this feeling?" Ciel looked shocked. Sebastian giggled. He carried Ciel to the bed, which made him let out a few more soft moans. Ciel tried to fight back, but his limbs were apparently too naughty to follow his thoughts.

"Sebastian…what have you done to me, what is this…ahhh!" Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin, and licked his lips.

"You know what, young Master…you should have been more careful. Avocados, almonds and ginger tea, they were all what we call _aphrodisiac food. _It makes you become really sensitive, a lot more than usual. And of course you won't be able to fight back. Doesn't count on the fact that I also put a little bit of aphrodisiac liquid into your tea, which would make it ten times more effective. Now… young Master…"

"You… you jerk! How dare you-" Ciel said through gritted teeth. Sebastian began to suck Ciel's fingers, then his body and his dick. "Ann… nn! No-urghhh… mm! Ann!" Ciel was frantic. He wasn't expecting this, not because he was unaware, but he never thought that Sebastian would do such a lewd thing. He couldn't help but moaned louder and louder, as Sebastian stroke his dick in a fast pace.

"Unnn! Mmmm..! Ahnn, no, Sebastian, no….ahnn!" Ciel tried to control his raging mind. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's dick until it became wet and soaked in pre-sum liquid. He put a finger, then another, then another one into Ciel's anal, expanding the hole widely that made the boy shrieked in pain. "PLEASE! NO…ahnnn…nooo…Sebas-nooo!" Ciel begged. "I COMMAND YOU! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY! DO YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS A COMMAND!" Ciel pierced straight through Sebastian's eyes, his own eyes watering with tears and furious. He was really mad with Sebastian at the moment.

"I-command-you-to-stop-these-acts. This is not _love. _You want me to teach you, so stop acting on your own, and listen to me! I am your master, after all." Ciel said with a very ungrateful look on his face. Sebastian lowered his head, smirked evilly, and all of a sudden he reached out and clutched Ciel's cheeks so tight that his jaws jammed together. Ciel couldn't utter a word.

"Huh…I thought I could endure you for quite a little more, my Lord. But it seemed like I couldn't hold my patience anymore." His eyes glowed red with a look of fury. "You-are-nothing-but-a-little-brat. Without your soul, you are no master to me. I serve you to only devour your soul, and now I act things on my own. Do you understand?" Sebastian changed a three-hundred-and-sixty degrees to Demon mode. He would not act like a kind and gentle butler anymore.

Ciel became bewildered and frightened. He didn't dare speak a word. Sebastian continued to stroke the boy's dick.

"Ahnnn no! Nnn…! AHNN…It hurts Sebastian! Ahnn…uhhhh…mph!" Sebastian put his own dick into Ciel's entrance, doing it faster and more violently.

"Ahnnn…! Nooo! Unnnnn…nnn! I'm sorry…! I'm sorry! Unn…! Please forgive me! Please…! Un…!" Ciel cried out, being both scared and shocked by the sudden change in behavior of Sebastian. Seeing his young Master like this, Sebastian gritted his teeth, for he wouldn't want to be rough on Ciel like this. But his desire was at climax, and he couldn't stand it without force. He thrust his dick faster and faster.

"Hm. Tsk, tsk, young Master. I won't give up this time. YOU. ARE. MINE." As white sperm shot up in the air, both of Ciel's and Sebastian, he let go of the little Earl. Ciel was panting on the bed, crying and still muttering 'I'm sorry'. Sebastian felt angry with himself, he did not expect Ciel to react like this. His heart gave a jolt at sight of the little poor Earl, for he felt guilty. He hastened himself and hurried out of the room.

"I shall prepare for lunch, Master. Take your time." He left the room, leaving Ciel crying on the bed.

As Sebastian entered the kitchen, he kicked a chair so that it flew out of the window and broke it. Sebastian put his hands on the shattered glass, clutching his shirt. His heart was beating very fast.

"What…what is this feeling?"

_**End of chapter**_


	9. Attacked

**Hello! This is Wallflower. Here is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoyed it~~**

**A disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Ciel & Sebastian: We know, or else we would be a couple already, duh.**

**Chapter 9**

Ciel was on his bed. Still unconscious from having sex with Sebastian a while earlier. It's not like he liked it though, he was _force _to. Sebastian exposed his real face, and Ciel had never seen him in a state like that before. Now it's all flipped over. Ciel: master, now prisoner; Sebastian: butler, now master. A real frightening master.

Since Ciel had disappeared from the mortal world, he no longer kept his position as an Earl anymore, and there was no need for his reputation. Now what's left was that he was going on a journey with Sebastian, in order to retrieve his soul back from Claude Faustus, a demon jerk who wouldn't hand over Ciel's soul that easily. And the only way to break the spell, was something utterly ridiculous. _Urgh, love. _Ciel thought. He wouldn't want to get involve in these kinds of emotions. But anyway, he would have been dead by now, thanks to Claude that he hadn't.

But love would be such a more romantic thing to Ciel than just having sex throughout the day. _I mean, what kind of love is that? _Ciel had to admit that he truly loved Sebastian, but does Sebastian think the same? No. He was just too determined to get Ciel's soul that he wouldn't care about doing anything. Ciel knew for sure that there was like zero percent inside Sebastian's heart that would contain the love for him (well, except for the fact there would be a huge amount of space that would be labeled 'How To Get Your Master's Soul'). Ciel would not give up that easy. He had to prove himself as a worthy Earl, even if he had disappeared from that world in which he once had everything.

Ciel was not a cold-hearted person. Everybody often think of him as a cold-faced kid without joy. But nobody knew that deep inside his heart, he cared for everyone that he loved. He once lost his parents, and of course he never wanted his beloved to be gone again! That was why he closed his heart, without letting anyone in, so that he wouldn't hurt again from losing somebody.

But he broke that promise, he fell in love with Sebastian. And now, once he let Sebastian into his heart, he must also have to make Sebastian to fall in love with him. _But how? _The essential question came up. Ciel didn't expect his first time having sex to happen when he was thirteen!? That would be called 'committing adultery'. He was too young for this, but he cannot deny that he liked the feeling. He felt really guilty, but what was done, cannot be reversed. Ciel had jumped into this, so he wouldn't back up.

He put his hands on his thighs, wiping away the remaining sperm that dribbled down. He cleaned the mess up, and tried to dress up for the day by himself. _Letting Sebastian do this would be so dangerous. _He thought, for he wouldn't want Sebastian to take advantage and did 'the thing' to him again.

Sebastian was in the kitchen, still anxious with himself from before. Every time he saw his Master, his body desire rose up again and again, and he always ended up raping his young Master, despite Ciel begging and calling out for him. Especially that last time, when he used force to have sex with Ciel, seeing the crying face of the young boy, he couldn't help but feeling guilty.

_Chop. Chop. Chop. _There were only sounds of Sebastian cutting the vegetables. His head was now all full of Ciel's images. His cold face when he commanded Sebastian to do something, his extremely-cute-adorable face when he's asleep, his face when he was crying and gasping for breath when his asthma came. Sebastian swallowed saliva, he couldn't help but keep thinking about Ciel, a feeing bumping up inside his stomach. And lastly, he thought of Ciel naked, begging for pleasure in front of Sebastian. This sudden image popped up inside Sebastian's head, making himself erected down on the dick.

"ARGH!" He was so erected that he chopped hard down on the lobster, sending its head flying up into the air. "What am I thinking? Oh Lord…" Sebastian actually blushed, thinking and thinking about Ciel when they were having sex.

Then he couldn't hold back anymore, he sat down and took his pants off, and began masturbating. Sebastian stroked his own dick up and down, thinking about his young Master.

"Ciel…Ciel…" He kept mumbling to himself, imagining erotic images of the Earl. Ciel leaning on the wall, exposing all of his anal towards Sebastian…Ciel having sex with Sebastian while taking a bath…Ciel spilled cake onto Sebastian, so he had to lick off all the cream on his body…Ciel being hand-cuffed onto the bed, begging for pleasure…All the dirty things that flowed across Sebastian's head, as he stroked his dick faster and faster, almost coming to climax. _I need something more erotic, let's see…what do I like? _Sebastian asked himself, then a slash of idea gave him a jolt.

Kittens. Yes, kittens. Sebastian tried to imagine Ciel in a kitten outfit, with pointed ears, a fluffy tail, and being hand-cuffed onto the bed, making a crying/erotic face ever, moaning "Nyan! Nyan!" Just by thinking, Sebastian rubbed faster and faster, then finally he came, shooting white sperm into mid-air. He sat there panting, satisfied from pleasure. _Ciel in kitten outfits, why in the world didn't I thought of it before? _He smirked.

Sebastian's heart was thumping really fast, as he thought about Ciel. The feeling that he never had before. Maybe he started to care for his Master a little bit, that he started to imagine things on his own, rather than forcing Ciel into doing what he wanted. If his Master didn't like it, fine, he would go and fantasize himself, better not to hurt his Master's feelings. He felt so weird. He felt kind of embarrassed to go and see Ciel, afraid that he would came up with lewd ideas and got erected in front of his Master again.

"This is just so abnormal, I'm not like me anymore. Is this the feeling that Claude mentioned before? No way…" He thought.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT THE-" Sebastian exclaimed as he heard an exploding sound upstairs. He opened the kitchen door. Smoke came flowing in everywhere.

"Urgh! No, Master!" Sebastian came rushing up the stairs, as a figure came out from the dark, clutching a sharp blade, about to stab the butler from behind.

"Well, well, we meet again." The voice said. Sebastian turned around in horror.

WHACK.

Ciel was in his room, bewilder on his face as the window suddenly exploded. Glass shattered everywhere, cutting his arms and body. He lied on the ground, bleeding hard, apparently unable to move.

"Argh…Sebastian, help!" He called out. The ceiling started to make cracks, then it collapsed.

"NOOOOO!" Ciel yelled in desperation. How come he got to die by such a stupid reason? _Ciel Phantomhive, died because a thousand-ton ceiling collapsed on him while he was changing into clothes. _He waited. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes. On top of him was Sebastian, blood pouring down his forehead.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed in horror, bewilderment on his face.

"It is okay, young Master. I am fine. Now let us get out of here." He stood up, carrying Ciel, and jumped out of the window into the garden below. They landed on the soil, and Ciel raised his arms, clutching Sebastian's face. "Sebastian, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed worriedly.

"Master, you underestimate me. This is nothing compared to a demon like me." His eyes glowed red, staring at the exploded mansion. Ciel was so caught up he nearly forgot what had happened.

"Oh Lord…who would do this?" The whole roof was taken down. Black smoke was flowing up through the air. What was once Ciel's room now looked like scattered ruins. The mansion was completely destroyed. The scene looked devastating. Even if this was not Ciel's real mansion, he felt the jolts inside his stomach.

"What do we do now?" He asked Sebastian. The butler winced, stayed put for a while, then said.

"Whomever, or whatever it was, it was targeting you, my Lord. Not at all unusual, since you're in a vulnerable state like this." He backed up. "We can't stay here anymore, those people who were behind this knew your place."

"So what can I do about it?" Ciel felt panic.

Sebastian sighed, and he seemed hesitantly to answer his Master's question. "Even though I hate to say this, but it seems like…we need the help of the shinigami's."

"What? Why?!" Ciel protested. "We can go to other places, why them?"

"Other places?" Sebastian replied. "You tell me, what place is there left? We obviously can't go to Faustus's place, nor anyplace else in hell. And even if that's the case, I don't have that much power to build up another whole Phantomhive mansion, do I? We can neither go back to the mortal world. Master, of course you don't want people to rumor that you were alive, right? That would just caught attention for whoever was behind this! What's left would be heaven, and the shinigami's place. I can't go to heaven, angels _hate _demons! Now we can only use the help of the shinigami's, well, if they _agree."_

No choice left. They were going to the shinigami's. Ciel had never officially liked shinigami's, though. They were so annoying, such troublesome creatures, and Ciel wouldn't want to deal with deadly death scythes either. Sebastian carried Ciel on his arms, ready for the departure. He raised his arm, and drew a portal again.

"Shall we go, young Master?" Sebastian insisted.

"Sure." Ciel did a facepalm. "This is _not _going to be fun."

**Sorry guys! This is a short chapter because I intended to make the next one reallll long, so don't worry now. Sebastian and Ciel are going to have soooo much 'fun'. Please review and leave your opinions!**

**Wallflower out!**


	10. An unexpected journey

**Hi everybody! This is Wallflower. I'm so sorry cuz I made that last chapter a real short one, but anyway here's the compensation. Enjoy everyone!**

**A disclaimer that I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Chapter 10**

Underneath the bright blue sky, a whole gigantic building stood in the center of the town. Surrounding it, was a lake with bright, clear blue water, looking shiny as it reflected the sunlight. A white concrete bridge was leading its way across the lake towards the big entrance of the building. Everything was so clean that not a single speck of dust was spotted.

The town was busy. Workers came in and out frequently, each of them carrying 'tools', rushing everywhere. No, not 'tools', they were called _death scythes, _used to collect souls of dead human beings. People who worked here were no ordinary persons. They have their special duty, to go and collect souls that they were assigned to, everyday.

Yes, they are the Shinigami Dispatch Society. This is their main working territory. Now let us investigate deeper inside. Main floor, decorated with concrete columns, held tons and tons of things on shelves that looked like _books. _Well, not the usual type of books, for the least. They tell the lives of the living people, record the events of the human life, and shinigami's were able to keep track of them, as well as _rewriting _the events, changing the fortune of the people. But that's very likely to happen.

All shinigami's wear eyeglasses, especially made by the shinigami expert Lawrence Anderson-director of the Glasses Department. They all have eyes in the color of lemony lime, wearing formal black suits, with leather coats and shoes. Well, at least _most _of them were.

Upstairs, where the offices were held, two shinigami's came rushing through the stack of books. It was a tall man, with remarkable long red hair, wearing a crimson red female cloak as well, fiddling with his death scythe-an average-sized chainsaw. What was special about him was that he had shark-like teeth, and although he was a man, he acted…strangely.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh~ Will-chan, I'm so boooored! Working here aalll day long, and it was quite a while since I last saw my Sebas-chan…I wonder how he was doing…" The shinigami said.

"Concentrate, Grell. We work here 'til six. Don't bother me, I do not want to work overtime." Said a shinigami called William T. Spears, with neatly-combed black hair, who was also dressed in a dark suit, with a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. He sure was being annoyed by this talkative Grell, playing around and kept bothering him everyday.

"Awwww, what's fun without breaking the rules? C'mon, I'll show you. Let's get outta here, and we'll go find my Sebas-chan, along with our romantic runawayyyyyyyyyy-" He lunged towards William, sparkles in his eyes. William stepped aside, quick as lightning, as if this is his common sense. Grell laid face-down on the floor, irritation on his face, bleeding his head out.

"Ohhhhhh why… Will-will, you're soo meannn…You meanie…at least you should've had caught me with those mighty arms of yours, and looked into my eyes, piercing my soul into pieces…" He stared fantasizing himself again. William rolled his eyes, walked away, and continued with his work.

Then BAAAAAAAMMMMM! The ceiling burst into shattered pieces of glass. All shinigami's looked up cautiously, being aware of what was going on. The alarm bell rang "Intrusion! Intrusion!", sending red lights everywhere. The two shinigami's hanged onto their own scythes, William yelled in instruction.

"All shinigami's in ready position! Alan, turn on the security system. Eric and Ronald, you two go lock the Archives up, don't let anyone in. Thomas, alarm the Admin Department, and for God's sake, Grell, stop lunging over me! Take action!" He kicked the 'female-like' shinigami off his feet.

"But Will-chan, you are a mannnn! Prove your love to me, I'm a little damsel in distress over here! Ahhhh…And here comes My Sebas-chan! Ohhh…I'm so flattered, having two handsome men fighting over me! Come, Will-Will, fight for me!" He kept fantasizing on and on, despite that the demon Sebastian was landing down on the floor, carrying the little Master, Ciel in his arms.

"Demon. What are you doing here?" Will demanded. He jumped from the stair balcony and landed on the ground.

"Easy. Finding a place to stay." Sebastian said calmly as if a demon and a shinigami getting along would be the simplest thing on Earth.

"And what made you think that we would ever allow it?" Will asked.

"That's simple. We would do whatever it takes to stay here. Besides, this is the only place we'd gotten to stay." Sebastian replied.

"Are you mad, Sebastian? _Do whatever they say? _We won't-EVER-get to stay in this place. Shinigami's and demons were _enemies!"_ Ciel whispered frantically into Sebastian's ear. The butler's eyes flashed, as if he had a plan going on. Ciel stared at Sebastian, then switched his gaze to William, watching the two of them exchanging looks.

Will sighed, and nodded. "Fine. Stay anywhere but away from me. I'm too disgusted of you demons, and so were other shinigami's. (Grell said "hey!") Well, except for that disaster. About the compensation…" He thought for a while. "I will think. But would you mind next time not to jump off from the top of the building? Look at this mess you just made." The ground was shattered with pieces of glass, books were flying everywhere. A dozen shinigami's were pointing death scythes at the sight of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Oh. If you don't mind." Sebastian snapped his fingers. Books fell back into their places. The glasses rose and arranged themselves to their original places. Ciel stood stunned.

"How on Earth did you do that? I never saw you doing that before?!" He knew something was going on. Why would Will easily let them into their territories? Sebastian didn't even have to use force! Weren't they aware of anything, what if Sebastian broke in and stole their stuff? This is just too weird.

"Okay, okay, everyone. Everything's settled. Go awayyy, and honeypie, I'm SOOOOO glad that you finally came to see me~ Did you finally get what I meant for you?" Grell said, shaking his hips and clutching his hands together. Will gave a face-palm.

_Ewww, no way. But…he's mine now. _Ciel thought, groping tighter onto Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's cuteness, and ducked just as Grell lunged up, and now the redheaded shinigami was face-down on the floor.

"Ow! That's twice today! For God's sake what has gotten into you people?" Grell said, whipping blood coming from his nose. Will ignored him, and continued on.

"Secondly, you shall not mess with us. It's our _mercy_ you got to stay in this place, and I'd be so glad if you and Grell get out of here. I had enough trouble already." He walked away, clutching his rectangle-shaped glasses.

"Let me down, Sebastian." Ciel said. He got down and went for the stairs. "Well, where do we stay?" He asked. Grell clutched Sebastian's arm and pulled him towards.

"C'mon, up this way, I'll show you~" He hopped excitedly. They follow him along the corridor, and then stopped at the turn of a corner where there were two wooden doors standing opposite to each other. One of them was decorated with glittering stickers and there was a banner attached to a knot on the door which said "Grelle" with crimson hearts and roses painted around. Ciel felt pathetic for the 'girlishness' of him.

"Kay, this is your room on the left, and of course, my lovely bedroom over here~" His eyes sparkled.

"Why in the world do we need to stay next to you? Aren't there other rooms?" Ciel protested. He would so _not _going to stay near a psycho like Grell.

'Oh no no no~ You wouldn't. First, there aren't any rooms left, so this is the only room remaining. We don't usually have guests." He leaned on Sebastian. "And secondly, Will put me into this deserted corridor 'cuz I was 'way too annoying for the others'-he said-so obviously you would have to stay near to me, Sebas-chan~" He smiled delightedly, exposing his shark-like teeth.

"Wait, so I and my butler had to stay in the same room?! How's that possible?" Ciel urged, he would never-ever-want to sleep together with Sebastian. How was he going to survive through this? Ciel was too embarrassed.

"Hey! Who said that you're staying with my Sebby-chan?! Of course he's sleeping with me, you idiot!" Grell argued, he turned to Sebastian. The demon grinned and turned towards Ciel.

"Well, if you don't mind, Master. I'll be staying with Grell then." Ciel blushed. He don't want Sebastian fooling around with some idiotic shinigami.

"N-No way! You can't stay with him! You are my butler, remember? So that's why you should stay with me." Ciel tried to find a suitable reason and this was only the one thing that he came up with. Sebastian chuckled and pushing Grell away, making his way towards the young Master.

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish." He smirked, which made Ciel gritted his teeth in embarrassment and he turned away quickly.

"Eh? W-wait! Sebby-chan, you _have _to stay with me! I've been waiting for this day sooo longggg~ Oh, just imagine you and me, cuddle in a rosely-decorated bed, how lovely…eh, hey!" Sebastian and Ciel had already settled themselves into the room, ignoring Grell.

"Sorry, Sutcliff. But my Master's orders are absolute." He winked and put a finger on his mouth. Grell was left alone in the corridor, still being poker-faced.

"Hmph. Little brat." He curved his lips and slammed the door.

Ciel was left alone with Sebastian inside the room.

"Whoaa…" He exclaimed in admiration. The room was a whole lot bigger than what it looked on the outside. It was as wide as a grand chamber, a bed with fluffy, white pillows on the left side, a big wooden cupboard next to it, and on the right side were the working desks with a sofa beside them. There was also a fine, wooden table in front of the fabric sofa, holding a set of silver teacups and a brewer.

"What is _this?" _Ciel exclaimed.

"It is quite fond of the shinigami's to have prepared us a fine room like this, young Master." Sebastian said. Ciel sat on the bed and crossed his legs.

"Well, what do we do now?" He asked.

"It seems like we're only going to stay here temporarily. So anyway, I'll go around and ask whether we could eat here or not. Then I shall prepare you for bath." He walked towards the door. "Please help yourself for a little while, young Master."

" 'Kay." Ciel agreed, his heart gave a thump. The thought of bathing together with Sebastian gave him goosebumps.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Then Grell came barging in, hopping excitedly across the room.

"Hey! I didn't even say 'Yes'!" Ciel shouted.

"Tut, tut. You're being so lousy, little Master. Say, where's my Sebby-chan?" He asked, looking around.

"Sebastian's out preparing for our stay. What's the matter?" Ciel asked. Grell hummed and helped himself a cup of tea.

"Well nothing really. Just wanted to see him. Well since he's not here I'll chat with you then." He opened the closet and a mouse came running out. "Ewwww! Had Willy ever cleaned this place up?" He closed the closet again and began to mess with the curtains.

"Ah, much better." Grell said opening the windows. "It's rare that we get to talk alone like this, since Sebby was always with you, eh, little human?" He asked. Ciel just stared back.

Grell tied a rose knot to the curtain and walked towards the bed. "Well since I haven't got a lot of time I'll make this quick." He crossed his arms and suddenly turned into Serious mode.

"You and Sebby…anything going on between you guys?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What? Nothing. He's my butler, that is." Ciel tried to deny. Grell placed himself next to Ciel and leaned closer. "Really?" He smirked. Grell put his hands on Ciel's cheeks and his head leaned against the other.

"W-wait! Stop touching me!" Ciel shoved Grell away.

"Geez God, you don't have to worry. I'm not into little brats." Grell sat up and fixed his nails. "But there is something I want to say." He put his finger beneath Ciel's chin, lifting the boy's face up.

"I was really looking forward for Sebby to take your soul away, little Master. You know that when you give him your blood, all will end." He did not blink.

"It would happen, soon… I warn you to prepare yourself, boy. Do not think that he loves you just because you love him. It's all about the contract deal. Remember this: you have no position inside his heart, and it's best for both of you and me if we co-operate to finish this nice and quick." He stood up and twirled around. "Remember that, boy, and of course, in the end my Sebby-chan and I would have a marvelous love-romance together~" He spun around and starting singing happily, Ciel sat frowning.

A knock on the door and came Sebastian's voice. "Master, I have your food ready down at the dining hall."

"Ah~ Finally! Sebby-chan~" Grell hopped towards the door as Sebastian came in.

"Listen honey, I found a really great place on the rooftop that we could celebrate our love together, and it's under the starry sky of course. Oh how romantic! I heard they're planting roses up there. Perfect, you love roses, don't cha?" Grell clutched Sebastian's arms and leaned his head on his shoulder excitedly. "Oh, you wait. I'll change into some really cool outfit that I just found, and it looks downright hot! Wait for me, Sebby, and see you later, hon." Grell walked towards the door, turned his head and winked at Ciel, then exited.

Sebastian shook his head in despair and rolled his eyes at the same time. He stepped towards Ciel and asked. "Well then shall we go, young Master?"

"I suppose so." Ciel answered. The conversation he just had with Grell, was that serious or not? Was that true if Sebastian was just playing with him? He didn't know. But if it's true, Ciel would lose his soul forever. Maybe Sebastian didn't really care, Ciel was just like all other human souls. How many souls were devoured before him? Hundreds? Thousands? What about Ciel that would make him that special from one thousand other people? He shook his head and head down to the dining floor.

All the other shingami's were staring and whispering at him as they enter the hall. _That's right anyway, what's worse for a shinigami to have both a human and a demon, eating with them at the same time? _Ciel thought. He decided to choose the farthest place in the corner, where there were a few of them and sat down.

"Ewwwwwww! What is this? You demon again! What the heck are you doing here?" Came forward an orange-blonde hair shinigami with his front bangs curled up like a cowlick. He was clutching his black rectangle-shaped eyeglasses with a curiosity, and rather annoying look.

"Ronald Knox." Ciel said.

"Well if it isn't me!" Ronald talked back. He leaned on the dining table and winced at Ciel. "Say…aren't you supposed to be in England? What brings you here?"

"Oh Lord, haven't you heard, Knox? His soul was taken away by a freakin' demon and now this guy had to fight over the other one. I dunno the details, but I heard from whispers on the streets that he's believed to be dead!" Came another shinigami. He also had blonde hair combed to one side, with the other side tied into cornrows. His eyeglasses were transparent blue and he wore a white shirt with loose buttons. The shinigami didn't seem to be bothered at all, and he was grinning broadly as if enjoying gossiping.

"Yo, Eric. I don't watch _the News_much so I have no idea when it comes to stories that were happening, sorry. So by the way, it's true then? So what are you planning to do, young human?" He poked his head in excitedly.

"None of your business, I daresay." Ciel said coldly. He'd rather not talk about it right now, especially _not _in the presence of a bunch of Death Reapers. Ronald pursed his lips.

"Fine, won't press 'cha. Oy, Alan! C'mon over here!" He beckoned another shinigami over. This guy has neatly-cut short brown hair, and he looked slimmer and shorter than the other shinigami's. He wore a slight frown on his face, and sat down.

"So…how long are you planning to stay here?" Ronald asked.

"Well, long enough until…for a short while. We won't be a bother for so long." Ciel was about to say 'until Sebastian and I finish our contract', but words seemed like they couldn't get out his throat.

"Um…it's been a while since I've seen somebody without glasses. Say…what's in your right eye? Can I see?" Ronald had nothing to talk about, so he planned on to fool around with Ciel for a while. He leaned forward and laid his hand on Ciel's eye-patch.

"No! Get away, don't touch me!" He protested. Sebastian walked towards and put an arm over in front of Ciel.

"Excuse me but my Master does not like to be touched by other people." He looked down at Ciel, which made their eye contact, and Ciel looked away.

"Urgh fine, fine. Ya dun need to be _that _protective. Anyway it's been a while. I'm off here if you don't mind." He stood up, grinned for one last time and turned away. Grell came bursting into the dining hall just as the same time.

"Ah, here he is! Sebas-chan! I'm prepared! Do we go now? The sky's white bright today!" He looked utterly ridiculous.

"Oh Lord what-are-you-wearing?" Eric made a disgusting face. And he was right. Grell was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt which was tied in a knot above his bellybutton and super-short shorts of the same crimson color. His legs were exposed, and he wore really-really high heels, which, was also bright red. They sparkled in glittering patterns. Ciel wondered whether Grell was really a man or a woman. But even if he was, there were no such women who would wear such clothes.

He walked between the table rows and as he approached, some shinigami's made their way as far from him as possible, some just face-palmed and some rolled their eyes, as if they were too familiar with these kinds of styles. Ronald burst out laughing like mad and Eric did something like a cross gesture with his hand.

"Oi, Ron, stop laughing at me, you're being mean! C'mon, go ahead and be admired. I've prepared this special outfit just for today only." And he spun around to let everybody see his weird suit. "Okay, I'm ready. Come Sebby, I've prepared first-class seats for us on the rooftop-" he glared around to every other shinigami's, shooting them a warning look "-and of course no one would ever interfere. Shall we go now, darling, as we make our way to our lovable and romantic- ARGHHH!" Grell laid face-down on the floor.

His legs were pulled back by a rope that looked kind of like a lasso, and the person who was holding it was William. He clutched his dark glasses, reading a book that he had in his other hand.

"Grell Sutcliff, you are being charged with working extra-time. This evening you left an hour earlier without checking out, and that violated the rules. Now you come with me." He dragged the rope along, leaving traces of bloodstains that came from Grell's nostrils. The other reapers left drops of sweats, apparently too stunned by the things that just happened.

"Urgh. I'm tired, let's go Sebastian." Ciel stood up and Sebastian followed him. The two of them got out of the dining hall. It was much quieter along the corridors, which Ciel felt rather comfortable, for he didn't prefer crowded places.

"Have you prepared my bath?" He asked.

"All done, my Lord." Sebastian replied. They entered the bathroom and Ciel took off his clothes. He had to try hard not to blush, and since Sebastian didn't say anything much, he set himself into the tub.

"Well then, my Lord…" Sebastian started to scrub Ciel's back. "Oh…interesting…" He said.

"What?" Ciel flushed, looking around.

"Nothing, my Lord. Pardon me." He grinned, continued putting soap onto Ciel's head. His hands were so gentle and swift. Now he started humming a happy tune.

"Now what?" Ciel turned around, looking rather annoyed. Sebastian tilted his head.

"Hm…it's just that you look so adorable when you're totally naked, my Lord. Yet you're draining in soap, looking so erotic, that I can hardly resist myself..." He smirked lewdly. Ciel went red and turned his body against Sebastian, clutching his arms around as if protecting himself. The butler leaned forward, making his way nearer to Ciel, and kissed the boy.

"Nn…n!" Ciel put his hands on Sebastian's chest, blushing hard. Sebastian licked his lips, enjoying the sweet taste, then slid his hand behind Ciel's back, pulling him forward.

"Ah, no, not here, nn…!" He was stopped by Sebastian's lips. He tickled Ciel's nipples, and made his way down his dick, stroking it excitedly.

"Mmm…nn…ahh…not now, ahh…" Ciel was becoming hard. Then came a really loud knock on the door.

"HEYYY SEBBY! You in there? Will got me copy a report card but I sneaked away~ C'mon, I wanna see you bathing! Kyaa~" Grell's voice came breaking the situation. Ciel blushed and stood up, drying himself with a towel. Sebastian smirked, he pretended to sigh and called out:

"Just wait for a while. I'm almost done." He attempted Ciel but the boy shoved him away, put on his nightshirt quickly and stomped towards the door. He yanked it open and saw Grell poking through the doorknob. Grell's face fell as he saw Ciel.

"I'm done. Do whatever you want with him, I'm off to bed." He said coldly and walked away. Before he could make his way, Grell grabbed his shoulder, and whispered into his ears.

"Remember: it's almost over." And with that, he turned away to the bathroom. "Awww Sebby-chan~ You look soo hot when you take off your tailcoat. C'mon let's go I've sneaked out a camera, and since we rarely meet I wanna take a picture of you. And me, of course." He added. His voice faded away as Ciel walked through the corridor.

_Let's see… Where's my room… my room… _Ciel thought, finding his way through the halls. He kept bumping into dead ends and other rooms. He turned at a left corner and bumped into someone.

"Argh!" Ciel landed on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He looked up. Ronald Knox was offering his hand to help Ciel. He took it and got on his feet. "It's alright." He said.

"Oh and have you any chance seen Grell? Will sent me to look for him. Seems like he sneaked out during overtime work." Ronald asked.

"If you're looking for him he's probably in the bathroom flirting with my butler. I'd be so glad if you come and get rid of him soon." Ciel said hopefully.

"Thanks. I'll look for him there. And by the way, what are you doing here at this session? This is the main library entrance." A surprise look on his face.

"I'm lost. I'm about to ask you the way back into my room." Ciel replied.

"Oh, okay, that's easy. So you walk the other way and take the second right, it's at the end of that corridor. Turn right and that's Grell's and your rooms. I must hurry, Will's gonna be so mad!" And he rushed off. Ciel found his way to his room fine. He glanced over Grell's room, which was still being decorated with massive glittering stickers.

"Hm…it's okay if I just take a look around for a while, isn't it?" Ciel thought. He just hated Grell and wanted to mess around with him, maybe he would come over some interesting things inside his room. He turned the knob and entered.

It was a whole lot more gorgeous than he'd imagined. The walls were painted in bright red that made his eyes sting. The bed was filled with teddies and stuffed animals, some looked like rag dolls in figures of _humans. _

"Ewww, what kind of man play dolls and stuffed animals? Well…but he's not a man anyway…" Ciel looked blankly at the four-poster bed, which was also, red with a pinky-flowery-mattress and pillows of the matching color. But that's not the most interesting part. Ciel stood stunned looking at the giant picture of Sebastian hanging on the left side wall, with Grell painted a red heart around his face. Scattered around were smaller photos that were captured secretly: Sebastian baking a cake, checking his pocket watch, talking to Finnian, and even poking a tiny kitten.

"Man…he _is _a true stalker." Ciel exclaimed. He looked around and saw a working desk beneath the window. He approached, and saw that it was really messy, scattered with some lip-gloss, nail polish, pens, papers, and some straw dolls that Ciel found weird. None of them seemed to be really interesting. He looked around and saw a paper in the corner that was torn in half. Ciel picked it up, and read.

_…would take his soul soon, and all will end. _

_ _A.H__

What the words meant, Ciel didn't know, but it seemed like it was referring to Ciel.

"And who is this A.H?" He asked thoughtfully.

**_End of chapter_**

**P.s/ I'm so sorry guys because I heard from people that my writing structure was becoming more modern and I used newly language. I'm so so sorry, and I'll try to fix that in the future. Please forgive me and continue to support my fanfiction, and it's drawing near to the end! (^_^)**


End file.
